Yu-Gi-Oh GX:Rise of The Sacred Beast
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: When Jayden comes back to Duel Academy for his third year, weird things happen. An old friend appears with a new deck and friend, a voice in his dreams calls him, and he has to face the one thing he swore to protected: The Sacred Beast.
1. Chapter 1:Old Friends,New Deck

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villain arch type ,Noah Blackhawk, and the Elemental Dragon arch type.I can also use Claudio and the Jukebox Hero arch type.

* * *

Chapter 1:Old Friends, New Deck

After Jaden's second year' he hoped he wouldn't face weird things. That was before he had a voice in his dreams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." said the voice that used to be in his nightmares when he was a kid, " Help me Jaden."

He then woke up at 8:00 AM. He grabbed his deck and was ready to duel with Elemental Hero Neos. When he got to the ferry port he saw a person from his past.

"Hey Jaden" said the kid, " How you been doing all these years."

"I remember you but not your name" said Jaden.

"My name is Joshua Neos, the guy you named your card after."

"Oh yeah I remember now."

"What about me Hero boy."said Claudio.

"Yeah I remember you Music guy."said Jaden.

When he got on the ferry and was heading for Duel Academy,he started to talk to Joshua and introduced him to Claudio and told him about his deck,but when they got to the ferry port Claudio nearly went to her dorm.

"Jaden I challenge you to a duel" said Joshua.

"Ok I am dying to use my deck right now."

Claudio heard and wanted to stay there and watch.

"DUEL"said them both.

Jayden:4000

Joshua:4000

"I go first"said Joshua while he drew, " I summon Elemental Villain Dark Chaos."

A monster with a dark cape and black whips appeared in front of him(4/1500/1200)

"I use his effect which lets me bring out Elemental Villain Shining Peace."

A monster with a white cape and white swords(3/1700/1300)

"I end my turn with a face down."

A card appeared face down.

"OK" Jayden drew, " I summon Elemental Hero Avian."

A monster appeared with feathers around him(1000/1000)

"I end with a facedown and I use Mirage of Nightmare."

"Fine,but I draw"Joshua drew.

"So will I because I can activate Mirage Of Nightmare," Jaden drew," Plus I use Emergency Provision by discarding a spell I gain 1000 life points and I choose Mirage Of Nightmare."

Jaden:5000

Joshua:4000

"I'll use Polymerization to fuse Dark Chaos and Shining Peace to summon Elemental Villain Yin-Yang Warrior."

The two balance monsters disappeared and a single balance monster appeared.(7/2600/1900)

_In the bushes:_

"Wow these two duel alike except for their decks," said Claudio.

Right behind him was the Cowboy duelist sneaking behind him.

"Howdy, Claudio," said Jethro.

When he said that it made him jump almost to the point where he would be seen.

"Hey Jethro. How you been doing all these months."

"Oh only helping my family around the farm and stuff. How about you."

"Nothing much. Just wrote some new songs for the next Halloween Festival."

"Yeah last year was great."

_Back at the duel:_

"I end with a face down. Your turn."

"I draw"Jayden drew, " I summon Elemental Hero Voltic."

A monster that looked like Spark man appeared but it had a purple armor and more electricity.(1000/1500)

"I end with this face down."A face down card appeared.

"I draw" Joshua drew," I summon Elemental Villain Air Cundensir to the field."

A monster that looked like Avian but had armor that could suck Avian in.

"I then use Yin-Yang Warrior's affect which lets me bring back Dark Chaos and Shining Peace."

The black and white warriors re-appeared on the field but in DEF mode.

"I end my turn with a face down."

"Fine i will draw then."Jayden drew," I summon Elemental Hero Heat."

A warrior appeared with a red suit(1600/1200)

"I end with a face down."

"I draw.I summon Elemental Villain Water Cundensir."

A monster with armor and water freezers.(1400/1000)

"Next i use the spell Villain Strike Force."

A huge army of villains appeared.

"It lets me summon a monster that has the same name and i choose my Cundensir's."

A fire and earth monster with water blasters and ground breakers.

"Now I use Shining Peace's effect and I use Polymerization to summon Elemental Villain Elemental Cundensir."

A monster that had a water freezer, water blasters, ground breakers, and a air sucker appeared.(7/2500/1300)

"Now i use his effect which deals 500 points of damage times the number of monsters with the elements Elemental Cundensir has and i count 2 so that is 1000 points of damage."

4000: Jayden

4000: Joshua

"I end my turn."

"I draw"Jayden drew," I use the field spell Skyscraper now Avian, Heat and Voltic gain 1000 attack points."

A(3/1000-2000/1000),H(4/1600-2600/1200),V(4/1000-2000/1500)

"I end my turn with a face down."

"I draw"Joshua drew," I attack your Avian with Elemental Wave."

A giant wave of fire,water,air,and earth attacked.

"I use my face down A Hero Emerges."

"Not so fast i use Hero Reppeler. Now your face down is destroyed."

"NO"

2500: Jayden

4000: Joshua

"Guess what"

"What"

"I use my face down Death Damage which deals 500 points of damage times the number of monsters in my grave and i count 4."

"Oh no."

Jaden:500

Joshua:4000

"Now Yin-Yang Warrior attack him directly Balancing Wave."

Jaden:0

Joshua:4000 Winner

"Great duel Jayden.I'm glad you got the cards i sent you."

"Yeah nice cards I might add."

"Let's duel again sometime."

"Yeah but-."

"Hey Joshua i want to duel you now."

"How about after me and a new student duel Jaden and Syrus."

"Fine but I really want to duel you."

"So this is the new cowboy here," asked Jethro.

"Yeah but we really haven't seen his deck till now. Last I saw him he used some cards called Mega Dragon cards," said Jaden.(A/N I made them up the Mega Dragon cards.)

"Well then nice to meet you. I'm Jethro. Also if you want to stay here make sure you don't get on Crowler's or Bonaparte's bad side, okay," said Jethro.

_On speakers:_

"Will all students please report to the duel arena for an early moving up duel."

"We better head to the arena to see who's dueling,"said Joshua.

* * *

I can't wait to see who our machine duelist we know and love is dueling. You can see the new cards i made for knocking out Jaden's 't worry I'll let him beat Joshua soon.

* * *

New cards:

Elemental Villain Dark Chaos

Effect:

If this card is on the field by Normal Summoning,you can bring out Elemental Villain Shining Peace to the field.

Elemental Villain Shining Peace

Effect:

When this card is summoned by way of effect,you can grab Polymerization and a Fusion monster from your this card is destroyed by battle,draw 2 cards.

Elemental Villain Yin-Yang Warrior

Elemental Villain Dark Chaos + Elemental Villain Shining Peace

Effect:

When this card is Fusion summoned,bring back to the field Black Chaos and Shining Peace.

Elemental Villain Air Cundensir

Effect:

When this monster is with Water Cundensir,bring to your hand Villain Strike Force.

Elemental Villain Water Cundensir

Effect:

When this monster is summoned while your opponet has a Water type monster in face up attack position,change it to face down def mode.

Elemental Villain Earth Cundensir

Effect:

When this monster attack a Earth monster with more DEF than its ATK,destroy it without damage.

Elemental Villain Air Cundensir

Effect:

If this monster is destroyed by an Air type monster,draw 3 cards.

Elemental Villain Elemental Cundensir

Air Cundensir+Earth Cundensir+Fire Cundensir+Water Cundensir

Effect:

When this monster is summoned by using Air,Water,Earth,and Fire Cundensir,deal 500 points of damage time the number of Air,Fire,Water,or Earth.

Elemental Villain Fire Cundensir

Effect:

If this is summoned by effect,it gains 1000 attack points times the number of Fire Type monsters.

Villain Strike Force

Effect:

When you have only two monsters and your opponet has more,chose any type of monster in your deck.

Death Damage

Effect:

When you deal damage to your opponet,deal 500 points of damage times the number of monsters in your grave.

* * *

And a start of an old friendship and new friendships. Just wait and see who is dueling Syrus. Remember to PM me if you want to use my characters.

Next Chapter:Syrus goes against a new friend but who is he.


	2. Chapter 2:Duel of Dragons

After my last chapter I'm going to have Joshua duel Claudio in the 4th book is not based on the third season so don't send reviews that it's not based on the season.

I don't own the franchise,Yu-Gi-Oh GX,or Claudio,but i can use him because i PMed Duelist Dawn.I do own Joshua Neo,the Elemental Villain arch type,Noah Black hawk and the Elemental Dragon deck.

* * *

Chapter 2:Duel of Dragons

_At the dueling arena:_

"Let's see who is dueling today."said Bastion.

"Yeah I really need to see this I was hoping it was you Bastion."

"Like i said on our first year i won't go up to Obelisk until I have beaten Jayden," said Bastion

"Whatever Smart boy. Also Jethro is here."

"Really. Where," asked Bastion.

"Might be on the other side."

"Guys be quite the dudes who are dueling are coming."

"Oh hey guys," said the Ninja duelist coming from the stairs.

"Hey Kenji. How you been doing," asked Bastion.

"Good. Been training for awhile."

A small boy came out from the left side.

"SYRUS."said everyone.

"I can't believe our little Ra yellow duelist is dueling."

"Yeah but who is he dueling,"asked Jaden

"Now to bring out our new student,Noah Black hawk."said Crowler

"Who"asked Bastion.

A kid with his duel disk out and a Yellow jacket with a dragon head as a logo came out.

"I know this kid. He was on the boat when I got on,"said Claudio

"Did you ask him about his deck."

"No I didn't get to because I couldn't find him in all the people though it looks like he is in Ra Yellow."

"LET"S DUEL

Syrus:4000

Noah:4000

"I go first"said Noah as he drew."I summon Elemental Dragon Flame."

A dragon with flames for wings and a body of metal appeared.(500/1000)

"Now I use my spell Dragons Arise which let's me summon a Dragon with 1500 ATK or less to the field and I choose Elemental Dragon Water Typhoon."

A water dragon with typhoon blaster on its wing appeared.(1400/700)

"I end with a face down."

"Fine then i draw." He drew.

"I summon DrillRoid in def mode."

A cartoon drill like monster appeared.(1600/1600)

"Next I use his effect which means your dragon will be destroyed when I switch it to attack I end with a face down."

"I draw"Noah drew."I summon Elemental Dragon Fire Vortex to the field."

A giant fire dragon appeared in attack mode.(1800/600)

"Now I use Polymerization which lets me fuse my dragons to bring Elemental Dragon Steam Tornado."

The two dragons left and a giant dragon made out of steam appeared.(2000/1600)

"Now i use its effect to bring back Water Typhoon and Fire Vortex."

The two dragons re-appeared and were ready for battle.

"Now I'll use my Fire Vortex's effect to have my dragons gain 1000 attack points."

F(1800-2800/600,W(1400-2400/700),S(2000-3000/1600)

"I end with this field spell Dragon City."

A city appeared with no people and a lot of dragon logo's like Noah's shirt.

"Fine,I'm not scared. I draw,"He drew.

"Yeah but so do I but first I use DNA Surgery so now all monsters are now what I say and I choose dragons."

"But I summon SteamRoid then use Polymerization to fuse SteamRoid and GyRoid to summon Steam Gyroid."

The Roid monsters disappeared and a new monster with SteamRoids body and Gyroids propellers.

"But I still use DNA Surgery now I pick dragon."

Steam GyRoids propellers turned into four wings and its head changed into a dragon face.

"Now I can draw 4 cards because there are 4 dragons." He drew cards and smiled.

"What you got a good monster."

"Yeah I did."

"Ok but I use Double Summon to summon Submarine Roid and use de-fusion."

SteamRoid and Gyroid reappeared in defence mode.

"Now I sacrifice SteamRoid, DrillRoid and Submarine Roid to summon Super VehicRoid Jumbo Drill."

A giant drill monster appeared ready to attack.(3000/2800)

"But DNA Surgery activates and I choose dragon."

Jumbo Drill's drill turned in to fangs.

"Fine I'll end with this facedown."

"Fine I draw" he then drew" Now I use Warriors Arise to bring one warrior type monster to the field."

"But you have dragons not warriors."

"Actually I have one in my hand and it's ELEMENTAL DRAGON MAGMA WARRIOR."

A dragon that looked like a warrior appeared with a lava sword.(1500/1800)

"Now I sacrifice Magma Warrior and Fire Vortex to summon Elemental Dragon Fire Dragon Rider."

A dragon appeared with a fire warrior on its back.(2000/3000)

"I got this card from my friend."

_Flashback:_

_"Hey dude before you go I want you to have this card. It doesn't go with my cards so I want you to have it."_

_"Thanks dude. I really think this card could help me."_

_End of flashback:_

"Now I use Dragon Uprising so my dragons gain 1000 attack points."

Fire Dragon Rider(2000-3000/3000),Steam(2000-3000/1600),Flame(500-1500/1000),Water Typhoon(1400-2400/700).

"Now I use Machine Drainer to drains your monsters DEF by 1800."

VehicRoid(3000/2800-1000)

"Now Steam Dragon attack VehicRoid with Steam Cannon.

It sent a blast of steam at his monster.

Syrus:2000

Noah:4000

"Now Dragon Rider attack his Gyroid. Flaming Sword Rain.

A flame storm attacked his monster.

Syrus:0

Noah:4000 winner

"And our winner who is now Obelisk Blue Noah Black Hawk," said Crowler.

"Wow I never thought he would defeat Syrus with dragons," said Claudio

"Me either. Since Syrus beat the Paradox brothers with Jaden ,I thought he wouldn't be beat."

"Great duel there Syrus.I thought I would be beat if I didn't bring out my warrior. Magma Warrior is my second best card," said Noah.

"Really what's your first best card."

"Can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Fine let's go get you packed."

* * *

And another chapter is finished and another new deck/character has been introduced. Hope you love this chapter. Just wait till we have Elemental Heroes VS Elemental Villains VS Jukebox Heroes.

Next Chapter: Jayden and Syrus tag duel against Joshua and Noah.


	3. Chapter 3:Tag Duel of The Element's

I can't wait to see the new card and see Villains and Dragons team against Heroes and Machines.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the franchise.I do own Joshua Neo,The Elemental Villain Arch type,Noah Black hawk,and,the Elemental Dragon deck and I might add a new character in the next chapter.

* * *

_At the Slifer Dorm:_

"Jayden wake up"said Joshua.

"Just leave him"said Syrus," He always does this."

"Yeah but didn't Noah tell you."

"Tell me what?"asked Syrus.

"That he wanted to Tag duel against you and Jayden. I also told Claudio to tell you just in case Noah forgot."

"No he never told me."

_In Jayden's dream:_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' said a voice," HELP ME JAYDEN."

He then woke up and fell from his bed.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't get up and i wanted to tag duel against you."said Joshua.

"Okay but you didn't need to do that."

"I had to because I even had Crowler anounce it."

_At the arena:_

"Hello students, we are having this match to show you the ropes of dueling for our first years" said Crowler.

The lights went off but two and pointed at to different places and four kids came out.

"Our duel is a tag duel to show team work and our teams are JAYDEN YUKI AND SYRUS VS JOSHUA AND NOAH."

The 4 duelist came out with their duel disk and turned them on.

"DUEL" said them both.

Jayden/Syrus:8000

Joshua/Noah:8000

"I go first. I draw," said Joshua," I summon Elemental Villain Shadow Rider."

A dark figure arised from the shadows with a dark sword.(4/1700/500)

"I use his effect which lets me and my partner summon a Dark type monster from our deck, hand or grave each turn. I'll choose my Elemental Villain Dark Galaxy."

A monster with the body of Neo came with shadow sabers.(8/2800/1900)

"And I choose Elemental Dragon Shadow Blaster."

A giant dragon with black wings and dark red eyes(5/1900/2000)

"I'll end with a facedown."

"Fine I draw," Jayden drew," I summon Elemental Hero Bubble Man."

The bubble hero appeared and had his weapons with him.(4/800/1200)

"Now I can draw 2 cards because of his effect."

"Not so fast because I use my facedown Monster Chooser so I can choose one of your monsters and it goes on your field and I choose Elemental Hero Lady Heat."

The flaming heroine came and was ready to fight.(4/1300/1000)

"But now I use her effect which deals 200 points of damage times the number of Elemental Heroes on the field and I see 2 so 400 points of damage."

Jayden/Syrus:8000

Joshua/Noah:7600

"Now I end with this face down."

"Ok I draw," Noah drew," I summon Elemental Dragon Flame."

The flaming dragon appeared ready for battle.(3/500/1000)

"Now I use the equip card Flame Cannon and give it to Flame."

A giant cannon replaced the fire wings with metal wings and cannons.

"Now it gain 1000 ATK time the number of dragons on the field and I count 2."

A red aurora ran around the dragon(3/500-2500/1000)

"Now I end with this facedown."

"I draw,"Syrus drew." I summon PatRoid to the field."

A cartoon like police car appeared.(4/1200/1200)

"Now I use his effect now I can see your facedown." said Syrus.

The facedown went face up and was seen as Dragon Arise.

"Now I can activate its other effect which is when it goes face up by effect, I can summon a monster by discarding 2 monsters and I choose my Shadow Blaster and my partners Shadow Rider to summon Elemental Dragon Dark Hunter."

The two Shadow monsters disappeared and a man like monster with a dragon skin coat appeared.

"Now his effect activates. Now all non-Shadow monsters are destroyed."

Flame,Lady Heat, PatRoid, and Bubble Man disappeared when the card shone.

"Now Flame Cannon's other effect activates dealing you 1000 points of damage."

Jayden/Syrus:7000

Joshua/Noah:7600

"Now I end with this facedown."

"Well I draw," he drew while smiling.

Now I use De-Fusion."

"But you don't have a fusion except Dark Hunter," said Jayden

"Actually I have another named Dark Galaxy."

"WHAT" said everyone.

"Yeah he is the fusion of Dark Chaos and Galaxy."

"Oh no."said Syrus.

"Now I use my Fusion Gate to fuse my Elemental Villain Galaxy and my four Cundensir and one Dark Chaos to summon my ultimate card: ELEMENTAL VILLAIN DIVINE GALAXY."

A monster that looked like Divine Neos rised from the ashes of Galaxy Cundensirs and Dark Chaos.(12/2600/2600)

"Now I use Divine Relic Of Lightning which gives Divine Galaxy 1000 more points time the number of Villains in my grave and I count 8."

Divine Galaxy(12/2600-10600/2600)

"Now I end my turn."

"I just need the card to win this." When he drew the card he smiled.

"I now use my Fusion Gate and fuse Neos, Avian, Burnstinatrix,and Wild Heart to summon my DIVINE NEOS."

Neos avian burnstinatrix and wild heart disappeared and Divine Neos arose.(12/2500/2500)

"Now I use Copy Cat to use your Divine Relic Of Lightning and I count 6."

Divine Neos(12/2500-8500/2500)

"Now I sacrifice stratos to summon Elemental Hero Exos Beast.

A crystal like beast growed to a giant beast.(9/2300/2800)

"Now I use my new card Energy Warp to make Exos beast ATK go to 0 and Divine Neos goes up 2300."

Exos(9/2300-0/2800),Divine Neos (12/8500-10800/2500)

"Now I attack Divine Galaxy with Divine Blast."

A giant blast hit Galaxy but no damage was made.

"WHAT" said everyone

"I used both Ring Of Destruction and Ring Of you lose 10600 life points."

Jayden/Syrus:0

Joshua/Noah:7600

"Good match Jaden you too Syrus."said Joshua.

"Yeah I just can't BELIEVE you have a card like Neos and Divine Neos.

"I thought I might make it since you made Neos."

"Our winners Joshua and Noah."

"Yeah but everyone-

_On announcement:_

_"Joshua, Noah, Bastion, Jaden, Syrus, Claudio, Kenji, Jethro and Crowler please report to my office immediately."_

"Well we better get going then Professor." said Jayden.

"Yes we better go now." said Crowler.

"I wonder what's going on now," said Claudio.

"It can't be anywhere near worse than the Shadow Riders or the Society of Light." said Jaden

* * *

Well a third chapter done new cards brought and a dark age coming. In the second to last chapter I won't say my new cards until I get more time which would be my school break and no school so see you my fans.

* * *

Next chapter: Yubel controls the Shadow Riders.


	4. Chapter 4:Dark Ages Arise

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.I do own Joshua Neo, the Elemental Villain arch type ,Noah Blackhawk, the Elemental Dragon arch type,. I can also use Claudio and the Jukebox Hero deck.

* * *

_At the Slifer office:_

"Thank you all for coming on this most urgent matter," said the Slifer headmaster.

"What is it sir," said Joshua

"The Shadow Riders are back and are trying to open the gate to the Sacred Beast cards."

"WHAT" said everyone.

"It is true but now they have a new master or mistress."

"If they get the keys and the Sacred Beast cards then the world would end," said Jaden.

"What are the Sacred Beast," asked Joshua and Noah.

"On me Syrus and Claudio's first year we had to protected three legendary cards that rival the Egyptian God cards. Some say that even Yugi Moto nearly was defeated by does cards," explained Jaden.(A/N in my next book Yugi Moto will have to duel a new force with the Sacred Beast)

"Oh does Sacred Beast."

"Yep,and if they get the cards-"

"Then we will rule the world."

A guy with a black jacket and hood appeared with a duel disk ready and wanted to duel.

"I am Dark Blade and I challenge you to a duel and if I win I get all the keys but if you win you keep the soul I toke and the keys," said the Shadow Rider.

"Fine I'll duel you. I haven't dueled since I got here."

"DUEL" said them both.

Claudio:4000

Dark Blade:4000

"I go first," said Claudio while he drew," I use Double Summon. First I summon Soul Mic."

The silver microphone appeared in attack mode(1/300/200)

"Now I summon Bon-Fire," said Claudio.

The singing Jukebox Hero appeared with his microphone.(4/1800/500)

"Now I use his effect so you take 300 points of damage times the number of Jukebox Heroes and I count 2."

Claudio:4000

Dark Blade:3400

"Now I end with this facedown."

"I draw" Dark Blade drew," I summon Dark Shadow in attack mode."

A shadow beast appeared ready to destroy anything.(4/1900/1500)

"Now I use the equip spell The Sword of Deep Seated and give it to Dark Shadow giving him 500 more attack points."

The shadow sword the monster had was replaced with a demon sword.(4/1900-2400/1500)

"I'll end my turn with this facedown."

"Fine I draw," Claudio drew," I summon Jukebox Hero Tom Sawyer."

The guitar spear wielding Jukebox Hero appeared in front of the duelist.(4/1900/1000)

"Tom Sawyer attack his monster."

Dark Shadow nearly counter attacked but before he did Tom Sawyer jumped over his head then attacked from when the monster was destroyed the Sword of Deep-Seated and Dark Shadow went back to his deck.

"What.I thought only Sword of Deep-Seated was supposed to go to your deck," said Claudio

"Yeah but when Dark Shadow is destroyed by a less attack point monster it goes strait to my deck, Plus I take no damage.

"Fine but I place a facedown and end."

"I'll draw, and I summon Black Spider to the field in defense mode."

A giant black spider appeared with venomous fangs and long legs.(4/1600/2000)

"Now I use his ability which deals 500 points of damage times the number of monsters on the field and I count 3," said Dark Blade.

"But I use my facedown Damage Equal Master."

The card showed LP Angle reflecting damage but still getting hit.

"Now you take equal damage that I take each time I'm damaged," said Claudio.

Claudio:2500

Dark Blade:1900

"Now I end my turn with this facedown."

"I draw," said Claudio and he smiled when he drew.

"I sacrifice Tom Sawyer and Soul Mic to summon Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria."

The double guitar Jukebox Hero arose from the ashes of Soul Mic and Tom Sawyer(3300/3000)

"Now I end with this facedown."

"I draw," he then drew" I summon Dark Dragon."

A dragon with a mist of black smoke appeared.(4/2000/1900)

"Now I sacrifice Dark Dragon and Black Spider to summon Dark Spider Dragon."

A dragon with spider legs and shadow wings appeared.(7/3000/2000)

"Now attack his Coheed Cambria. Black Web Of Mist.

A giant web of mist spewed out of the dragons mouth right at Coheed Cambria.

"I use my facedown card Magic Cylinder so your attack is sent to you."

Two cylinders appeared in front of the attack and sent right back to the monster.

Claudio:2500

Dark Blade:900

"Fine but I use my facedown Decreasing Health. Now you take the same damage as me this turn."

Claudio:1500

Dark Blade:900

"But my Equal Damage Master activates so you lose."

"But I use my trap Trap Jammer so your trap is gone."

"NO," said everyone.

"I was so close," said Claudio.

"Yeah but I end with this facedown."

"I draw," said Claudio," I summon Jukebox Hero Voodoo Child."

The black Jukebox Hero with the white guitar appeared ready to fight.(1600/0)

"Now I give him the equip spell Single Neck Guitar."

The white guitar changed into a blue six stringed guitar.(1600/1900/0)

"Now Voodoo Child attack directly. Purple Haze.

"OH NO."

Claudio:1500 winner

Dark Blade:0

When Dark Blade got up he had a black mist over him and when it left he collapsed.

"What I know this kid," said Joshua.

"Who is he," asked everyone.

"His name is Jack Hunter, but he doesn't use a Dark Type deck. He uses a Hunter deck."

"The Shadow Riders must have made a deck for him," said Bastion

"Then we better prepare for the Shadow Riders," said Noah.

* * *

Wow we saw a duel with a new Shadow Rider. I can't wait for the next duel that has Noah say his ultimate secret. Hope you love the new deck and character.

Next Chapter: The Duel with a Titan.


	5. Chapter 5:Frostbite Vs Dragons

Hello my fans for your wonderful support with this story. If you can send me some ideas please send them with your reviews.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or the franchise. I do own Jack Hunter, the Wood Hunter arch type, Joshua Neo, the Elemental Villain arch type, Noah Black hawk, and the Elemental Dragon arch type.

* * *

Chapter 5:Frostbites vs Dragons

_At a mysterious cave:_

"My mistress I will defeat this son of Mr. Moto and get his Egyptian god card."

"Yes but if you fail me your ice soul shall be in the Shadows."

"Yes my mistress."

_At the Ra Yellow dorm:_

"Hey Noah do you need help getting your stuff over to Obelisk dorm," asked Claudio

"Sure. Can you also help me practice with my new cards."

"Definitely. I'd also like to see your deck in action again," said Claudio.

"Can I also tell you a secret that no one can know," asked Noah.

"Sure I won't even tell anyone," said Claudio

"Ok here it is, I am Yugi Moto's son."

Claudio kept her mouth open in aw.

"And the best part of it is that he gave me the card he precious : The Winged Dragon Of Ra."

"WHAT THE HECK DUDE. Why won't you let me tell the gang. They would love that. Even Jaden would want to duel you," said Claudio.

"I know but everyone would keep telling everyone. Even Crowler would want to put in the Pro Leagues."

"Fine but you really have Ra," asked Claudio

"Yeah and if any Shadow Rider duels me I'll bring it out on them."

"If you do have that card I am not going to duel until I have seen it in action."

"Well you're not going to get to with his soul in the Shadows and that card in my mistress' hands," said a dark voice.

They both turned and saw a guy that looked like Dark Blade but had a mask on and a black duel disk with smoke coming out of it.

"Who are you and what do you want," asked Claudio.

"I am the master of your doom. I am Frostbite," said the Shadow Rider," And I challenge you Noah to a duel. stakes are if I win I get that Egyptian God card and your soul. But if you win you keep your soul and the card."

"Ok I have been dying to use the gift from my dad," said Noah.

"I just got to see this," said Claudio.

"DUEL," said them both.

Noah:4000

Frostbite:4000

"I'll go first," said Noah as he drew," I summon Elemental Dragon Vortex Master."

A giant dragon made out of air appeared with a giant cannon.(4/1900/2000)

"Now I use his effect letting him go up by 1."

Vortex Master(5/1900/2000)

"Now I use Dragon Protector so no you can't attack my monster."

A shield appeared around Vortex Master.

"I now end with this facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

_"Once I use Mystical Space Typhoon I can attack his monster. Then I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Frostbite Dragon The Copy Master."_

"I draw," he drew," I summon Frostbite Master Delriva."

A monster made completely out of ice appeared.(3/2000/1700)

"I use the equip spell Staff Of Freezing Ice."

A giant staff made of ice appeared.

"Now all of my monsters gain 500 attack points when I have a Frostbite Master on the field."

Delriva (3/2000-2500/1700)

"I'll end with this facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"I draw," he drew," I summon Elemental Dragon Flame."

The flaming dragon a rose form and ready for battle.(3/500/1000)

"Now I use Double Summon to summon my new Elemental Dragon Sonic Booster."

A dragon with sonic cannons and white fur appeared (4/1800/1950)

"But I use my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon so your Dragon Protector goes bye bye."

The shield that protected Vortex Master disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Doesn't matter because now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA."

"WHAT," said Frostbite.

The large winged dragon appeared(12/?/?)

"What it doesn't have any attack points or DEF."

"But I now use his effect which means since he was sacrificed by three monsters his attack and defense points go to 5200.

Ra(12/?-5200/?-5200)

"But when did you get that card," asked the Shadow Rider.

"Let me tell you my story."

_"When I was born my father already defeated Meric and the Great Leviathan and he just got married to my mother."_

_"Then my father thought what would happen if I was caught in a battle with Shadow Riders and lossed. Then he'd die of a broken heart so he gave me the Winged Dragon of Ra."_

"And that's my story of how I got this card. Now why don't I show I show more power because I use Dragons Uprising."

A legion of dragons appeared.

"Now all my dragons gain 1000 attack points so even if your monster has some defense points it's not close to his attack points."

Ra(12/5200-6200/5200)

"Now Winged Dragon of Ra attack his Frostbite Master with Egyptian Blast."

"NO,my facedown can't withstand that much power."

"Then this is over."

Noah:4000 Winner

Frostbite:0

When Frostbite got up the same thing happened with Dark Blade except he disappeared.

"Well I guess 2 are down now who knows how many are left," said Claudio.

"Right, but Dark Blade had a Dark type deck and Frostbite had a Ice deck so maybe we'll face a fire deck water deck light deck air deck and earth deck."

"Right when I was hoping we wouldn't have to worry."

"Let's go see what the others are doing."

"Okay."

* * *

Well another chapter done a new mystery made known and another mystery to be unlocked. Hope you loved that shocking secret I had in store for this special action today.

Next Chapter: The Shadow Of Light.


	6. Chapter 6:Flares Vs Heroes

Hello my fan's. Hope you loved that exciting and awesome secret that Noah had. I just thought what if Noah had this secret about his family and his cards that could endanger him. Then bam Noah is the son of Yugi Moto and has the Winged Dragon of Ra. PM me if you want to use my characters and decks.

I don't own Yugioh GX or the franchise. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villain deck, Noah Blackhawk, a different Elemental Dragon deck, Jack Hunter, and the Hunter Hero deck.

* * *

_At the infirmary:_

In Jack's dream he saw a mistress channeling shadows into his body. When he woke up he saw Claudio and Joshua who he vaguely remembers asking the nurse when he could get up and duel.

The nurse who had a name tag that said Mrs. Fontana said he could leave any time he wants.

"The I'll go now," said Jack.

"Okay if you want here is your deck and duel disk."

He grabbed his deck and duel disk and went to his dorm.

Claudio and Joshua followed him until he asked them a question.

"How did I lose."

"Well."

_Flashback:_

_Claudio:1500_

_Dark Blade:900_

* * *

_"You only had 900 life points left to lose the duel," said Joshua._

* * *

_"But I use Equal Damage Master so you lose."_

_"So I use Trap Jammer so your trap is gone."_

_"NO," said everyone._

* * *

_"You saved Trap Jammer just in case you had less life points."_

* * *

_"I was so close," said Claudio._

_"Yeah but I end with this facedown."_

_"I draw," said Claudio," I summon Jukebox Hero Voodoo Child."_

_The black Jukebox Hero with the white guitar appeared ready to fight.(1600/0)_

_"Now I give the equip spell Single Neck Guitar."_

_The white guitar changed into a blue six stringed guitar.(1600-1900/0)_

_"Now Voodoo Child attack directly. Purple Haze."_

_"OH NO."_

_Claudio:1500 Winner_

_Dark Blade:0_

* * *

_"Then he ended it with a final strike."_

* * *

"And that's what happened."

"Well thank you for freeing me Claudio."

"You're welcome Jack. It's the least I can do."

"Well you're not free yet Dark Blade," said a evil voice.

The duelist turned and saw a shadowy figure with a duel disk out.

"I know 're Flare Bite, the Fire type Shadow Rider."

"Yes and now I challenge you to a duel. If you win you keep your freedom and the key. But if I win your soul and the key belong to me."

"Deal," said Jack.

"Did I mention it is a tag duel."

Another Shadow Rider appeared out of no where.

"This is Earth Bite, my brother.

"Fine Joshua want to tag."

"Sure. I got a new card that could help us."

"DUEL," said everyone.

Jack/Joshua:8000

Flare Bite/Earth Bite:8000

"I'll go first," said Joshua as he drew," I summon Elemental Villain Dark Chaos."

The dark monster of chaos appeared in attack mode.(4/1500/1200)

"Now I use his effect to bring out Elemental Villain Shining Peace."

The shining warrior appeared in a battle stance.(3/1700/1300)

"Now I use his effect to bring out Polymerization and a fusion monster."

Two cards popped out of his deck.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Ice Blaster and Shining Peace to summon Elemental Villain Freezing Peace."

The two monsters disappeared and were changed into a monster made completely out of ice.(7/2700/2000)

"Now I use his effect to gain 1000 life points times the number of monsters on the field."

Jack/Joshua:10,000

Flare Bite/Earth Bite:8000

"I'll end with this facedown."

"I draw," said Flare Bite," I summon Flare Beast Fire Wolf."

"Not because I use my facedown Monster Hunters."

An army of hunters appeared.

"Now you can't summon a monster each turn times the number of monsters on the field right now."

"Then I'll end with this facedown."

"I draw," said Jack," I summon Hunter Hero Axe Man to the field."

A hunter with an axe appeared in defense mode.(4/2000/2400)

"I end by using Death bringing."

"I draw," said Earth Bite," I use Gaia's Rising to summon an Earth type monster and it cancels your effect for me. Now i summon Earth Beast Ground Hog."

A hog made out of dirt appeared.(2/300/1000)

"I end with this facedown."

"I draw," said Joshua," I summon Elemental Villain Flaming Beast."

A beast made out of fire appeared.(4/2000/1800)

"Now I use Spell Reclamation to get back Polymerization and i use it to fuse Dark Chaos and Flaming Beast to summon Elemental Villain Flaming Chaos."

A monster that looked like Dark Chaos but had flaming streaks on its suit appeared.(7/2900/1900)

"Now I use his effect which lets me use another cards effect and I choose Flaming Beast effect which deals 500 life points times the number of monsters on the field and I count 5."

"NO," said the Bite Shadow Riders.

Jack/Joshua:10,000

Flare Bite/Earth Bite:5500

"Now Freezing Peace attack his Ground Hog with Ice Age Blast."

Jack/Joshua:10,000

Flare Bite/Earth Bite:3800

"I end with this facedown."

"I draw," said Flare Bite," I use the spell Re-Using Flame which let's me pick any effect and I choose Freezing Peace's effect."

Jack/Joshua:10,000

Flare Bite/Earth Bite:6800

"But I use my facedown Down Fall which means you lose 2000 life points times the number of monsters in the field and grave and I count 7."

"NO," said the Shadow Riders.

Jack/Joshua:10,000 Winners

Flare Bite/Earth Bite:0

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," said the Bite duelist as they disappeared.

"Well I guess I won't use my new card," said Joshua.

"Guess not but I could defeat almost anything."

"Yep," said Claudio.

* * *

Another Chapter done a new card never seen and a new protector to help protected the Sacred Beast. You'll see that new card in the duel between the secret mistress and Jaden when Joshua gives him the card.

Next Chapter: Mistress Surprise.


	7. Chapter 7:Sound of Music

Hello my fans. Hope you liked my new deck. Just wait till you see the new card I have made in the last chapter. And wait when you hear the Shadow Rider's new master. This is also a music chapter so sorry for not having duel now but I'll have a epic duel that involves Dark Magician.

I don't own Yugioh GX or the franchise. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villain deck, Noah Blackhawk, a different Elemental Dragon deck, Jack Hunter, and the Hunter Heroes deck.

* * *

Chapter 7:Sound of Music

_On the announcement:_

_"Will all students please report to the stadium for a special songs from Claudio and her friends. We hope you love this performance by our students._

_At the stadium:_

When everyone got to the stadium a spotlight pointed at a duelist with a guitar.

"Hello students of Duel Academy," said Claudio," Are you ready to ROCK."

Everyone yelled crazy when he said that.

"I said ARE YOU READY TO ROCK."

Everyone yelled even louder than before.

"Alright everyone first let me introduce you to my back up crew, Drummer and Guitarist Superstar," as he slapped two cards on the field. Then a monster with a white shirt and blue jeans with a bass guitar and a monster with a blonde, wild haired man with a drum set appeared." Our first song is called Fight For Your Life."

(Fight For Your Life by jaydenheroes567)

_Claudio: When darkness falls and no one can save you,_

_Guitar Superstar: Then you have to make a stand and fight the good fight._

_Both: Well you got to fight for your right to stay alive._

_Claudio: When evil rises and you can't stop it,_

_Guitar Superstar: Then you have to build your fighting chance to win._

_Both: Now fight for your right to stay alive._

_(Drum solo)_

_Claudio: When you have to end its days with one last stand,_

_Guitar Superstar: Then you have to make that chance._

_Both: Now end this nightmare right now to stay alive._

_Everyone: Now end this nightmare right now to stay alive._

_Claudio: Now end this nightmare right now to stay alive-._

_(Ending music)_

Everyone cheered when the song ended.

"Now this song is with my friend Noah Blackhawk. Come on Dragon boy and bring your best singing monster out."

The spotlight moved and pointed to a blue jacked kid with his duel disk.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to show my own monster. Now I summon Elemental Dragon Singing Buster. Come out Elemental Dragon Singing Buster."

A human like dragon with a microphone in his hand.

(Dragons City also by jaydenheroes567)

_Noah: When human city's start to fall and new city's are born,_

_Claudio: Then you better run away because-_

_Singing Buster: Dragons rule city and they'll start to hunt for you._

_Guitar Superstar: When fire goes in the sky and you think it's a furnace,_

_Claudio: Then what you think is wrong because-_

_Noah: Dragons rule the city and they'll start to hunt for you._

_(Guitar solo/Singing solo)_

_Noah: And when dragons fall, and humans rule again but have eggs the size of boulders, then run far away and hide for your life because-_

_Guitar Superstar: Dragon rule the city and they'll start to hunt for you._

_Everyone: Dragons are rulers and can't be beat. And humans can't defend cause._

_Noah: Dragons rule the city and they'll start to hunt for you._

(Ending music)

Everyone cheered even louder than before like Yugi Moto came to Duel Academy.(A/N Yugi will come to Duel Academy and duel Noah with Slifer and Obelisk in chapter 10.)

"Now our last song involves our own Joshua Neos and his monster Elemental Villain Music Galaxy."

The spotlight finally turned to a cool kid in a red jacket and a monster that had a twin twelve string guitar came out.

"Hello everyone our song that we're singing today is called Kryptonite."

(Kryptonite by Three Doors Down/Re-written by jaydenheroes567)

_Joshua: I've watched worlds go down to the ground,_

_Claudio: I've put my body on these people to give me time,_

_Music Galaxy: I've gone down to the dark side of good_

_Guitar Superstar: Now I'm bad yeah._

_(Guitar solo)_

_Joshua: I've gone down to the dark side of good_

_Music Galaxy: I've beaten heroes down to the last human man._

_(Singing solo) _

_Joshua: If I go crazy will you still call me a hero. If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand. I'll be there by your side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite._

_(Guitar and Drum solo)_

_Claudio: I've seen heroes come and go but I have stayed._

_Guitar Superstar: But when darkness comes I have to go._

_Music Galaxy: If you see me then you still cheer me on._

_Joshua: Finally I turn to and fly around then back on solid ground._

_(Singing solo)_

_Joshua: If I go crazy will you still call me a hero. If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand. I'll be there by your side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite._

_(Guitar solo)_

_Joshua(in a soft voice): If I go crazy will you still call me a hero. If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand. I'll be there by your side with my superhuman might. KRYPTONITE YEAH._

_Claudio: If I go crazy will you still call me a hero. If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand. I'll be there by your side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite._

_(song ends)_

Everyone cheered when Music Galaxy, Guitar Superstar, and Drum Superstar disappeared.

"Thank you everyone. I made this song when me and Jaden were friends 5 years ago."

* * *

Finally a singing chapter up and running. Hope you liked the new cards I made even though they didn't fight.

Next Chapter: Ojamas true power or not.


	8. Chapter 8:Ojamas United

Hello everyone. Hoped you liked that music chapter I made and the songs I made up except the last one I re-wrote it. Now to have some action with Chazz for once and he's going against a special opponent. Don't worry I won't have him win but since he isn't a protector I thought what good is he then.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the franchise Claudio or the Jukebox Hero arch type. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villain arch type, Noah Blackhawk, a different Elemental Dragon deck, Jack Hunter, and the Hunter Heroes deck.

* * *

Chapter 8:Ojamas United

_At Slifer dorm in Jaden's Room:_

"You want to know who I haven't seen in a while Jaden," said Claudio.

"Who," asked Jaden

"Let me give you a hint, he's a stuck up snob, has bad brothers, and rhymes with Jazz."

"Oh Chazz, yeah I haven't seen him either."

"Did you see on the boat or in the dorm," asked Claudio.

"No I didn't but I saw an Ojama card on the ground. Get it. Saw," said Jack.

"That was mad corny dude, plus there " said Claudio.

"Whatever. Let's just find Chazz and leave it at that."

"Dude I'm really saying that it was corny. Don't ever become a jokester.

_At the forest:_

"What happened to me. How'd I get a head ach," said Chazz.

"Hello Chazz. Welcome to my world," said a rasp voice.

When Chazz looked at him he was in fear because the guy had no eyes.

"I challenge you to a duel Chazz and if you lose I get your soul and you become on of us, plus I get your key. But if you win my soul will go and you can leave."

"Who are you any ways."

"I am Fear Bite, Master of Fear and Fear itself."

"Fine I'll duel you if it means getting out of here."

"DUEL," said them both.

Chazz:4000

Fear Bite:4000

"I'll go first," said Chazz as he drew," I summon W-Wing Catapult in DEF mode.

A machine union monster appeared.(4/1300/1500)

"Now I sacrifice my W-Winged Catapult and the V-Tiger Jet to summon my VW-Tiger Catapult."

The union jet disappeared along with a tiger like jet and then the tiger was on the jet and became one monster.(6/2000/2100)

"Now I use Double Summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode."

A soldier in a lot of armor appeared(4/1200/1400)

"Next I use Ojama Trio to bring out three Ojama tokens."

Three Ojama token appeared(2/0/1000)

"Now I end with this facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"I draw then," said Fear Bite," I summon Fear Master Fright in DEF mode."

A monster made of screams appeared bowing.(3/200/1000)

"Now I give him the equip spell Scythe Of Evil," said Fear Bite.

A scythe appeared in the hands of the Fear Master.

"Now my monster gains 500 attack points times the number of monsters on the field."

Fright(3/200-1200/1000)

"Next I use his effect which let's me summon a monster with 1000 attack points or more and I choose my Fear Master Frightmare."

A monster that looked like Fright appeared ready to fight.(5/2700/3000)

"Now my monster gains 1000 more attack points because of Scythe Of Evil," said the Shadow Rider.

Fright(3/1200-2200/1000).

"Now I end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Chazz," I summon Armed Dragon LV3."

A little dragon appeared with a fat jaw(3/1200/900).

"Now I sacrifice him to use his effect to summon Armed Dragon LV5."

The little dragon disappeared and a bigger dragon appeared(5/2400/1700).

"But now my monster gains another 1000 points because of Scythe Of Evil."

Fright(3/2200-3200/1000).

"Now I end with this facedown."

Another reversed card appeared.

"I draw," he drew," I summon Fear Master Nightmare to the field and another 1000 attack points to Fright."

A monster made out of children's nightmares appeared(4/1600/1900).

Fright(3/3200-4200/1000).

"Now I use his effect which gives my monster 1000 attack points."

Fright(3/4200-5200/1000).

"Now Fright attack his Armed Dragon LV5. Frightning Beam."

A beam of frights attacked Armed Dragon.

"But first I sacrifice my LV5, 7 and 10 to summon Armed Dragon LV12."

The LV5 dragon disappeared and turned into LV7 then turned into LV10 then into the giant LV12 dragon appeared.(12/4000/4000).

"Next I use Monster Reborn to summon Armed Dragon LV10."

The second largest dragon monster re-appeared again.

LV10(10/3000/2000).

"Now I finally use Chthonian Alliance so now my LV12 gains 1600 attack points."

LV12(12/4000-5600/4000).

"Now counter attack his monster. Armed Blast.

Armed Dragon shot a beam of fire at Fright.

"But I use my facedown Cylinder Of Fear. Now you take the same number of damage I take."

Chazz:3600

Fright Bite:3600

"Next I use Ring of Destruction to end this."

"But I use Ring of Defense so you're only effected," said Chazz.

"Actually I use my Cylinder Of Fear again so you still lose the same damage."

Chazz:0

Fear Bite:0

Tie.

"Now your soul belongs to me and you are a Shadow Rider now. Now we will give you a deck that we think is best."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

He then disappeared and his deck was the only thing left.

"Now to deal with the other duelist. Though he should of had a key with him. My mistress said he did."

* * *

Wow Chazz didn't see that coming but still only two monsters out and he still loses. Now I see why he went to Duel Academy, but how did he get in Obelisk that Shadow Rider is stupid because he thinks Chazz has the keys.

Next Chapter: Light takes on Heroes


	9. Chapter 9:Duel For Second Best

Greetings my fans. Hope you didn't like Chazz because he's gone now. Now we'll see my Elemental Villains go against a Light type monster deck with Chazz holding the deck. Now to defeat our most hated or liked character in the world.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the franchise, Claudio, or the Jukebox Hero deck. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villain deck, Noah Blackhawk, the different Elemental Dragon deck, Jack Hunter, and the Hunter Heroes deck.

* * *

Chapter 9:Duel For Second Best

_At a Pro Duel:_

"Hello Pro fans," said an announcer," are you ready to have our Pro duelist duel for a chance to be number 1 Pro champion. Now let's see our final competitor's."

_At Duel Academy:_

"Has anyone seen Joshua," asked Jaden.

"No, but Zane is going against a duelist from some where," said Claudio.

"Really, what is this match for," asked Joshua.

"To see who will face Yugi Moto in a match to see who will be King Of Games."

"Really. That's so awesome. I hope Zane wins."

_Back at the Pro Duel:_

"Hello Zane. What brought you to have a chance to compete against someone who may rival you," asked the announcer.

"What brought me here is my chance to be the second best in the world next to the King Of Games Yugi Moto," said Zane," and now I get the chance to do it."

"Well let's see who your opponent is."

The spotlight turned to a familiar face.

_At Duel Academy:_

"WHAT," said everyone.

"Joshua is a Pro duelist," said Jaden.

"Yes he is. He even beat Aster Phoenix in a duel with one monster," said Crowler.

"WHAT," said Joshua," I was beaten by two Pros. That is just weird."

_Back at the Pro Duel:_

"I hear that you attend Duel Academy right now Joshua," said Zane.

"Yeah, and I hear you tied with Jaden who I beat in a duel at the end of your third year so I might beat you," said Joshua.

"Let's just duel," said the announcer.

"DUEL," said them both.

Zane:4000

Joshua:4000

"I'll go first," said Joshua as he drew," I summon Elemental Villain Counter Blast in DEF."

A monster with a counter on his chest appeared.(4/1200/2400)

"Now I use his effect which keeps you from using a monsters effect by giving on of your monster cards a counter counter."

A counter sign appeared on his monster card.

"Now I end with this facedown."

A reverse card appeared on the field.

"I draw," said Zane while he drew.

_"How am I going to summon Cyber Dragon without his effect," said Zane in his head._

"I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in DEF mode."

Cyber Dragon's proto form appeared.(3/1100/600)

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Twin Dragon."

The twin headed metal dragon appeared.(8/2800/2100)

"But you only have one fused Cyber Dragon not two," said Joshua.

"Yeah but Proto-Cyber Dragon's effect let's him be called Cyber Dragon. Now I end with this facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"I draw," said Joshua," I summon Elemental Villain Ghost Hunter."

A monster that looked like a skull beast appeared.(4/1700/1900)

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse my Ghost Hunter and Counter Blast to summon Ghost Blast in DEF."

The two Villains disappeared and a monster with a counter and a skull sign on it.(7/2900/4900)

"Now I use Ghost Hunter's effect which is when he's in the graveyard by effect, I can switch any monster in DEF to ATK and I choose my Ghost Blast."

Ghost Blast went from bowing to standing up.

"Now I use his effect which let's me summon any monster on my field that's in your grave and I choose your Cyber Dragon."

The metal dragon appeared on the field of Joshua in DEF.(5/2100/1600)

"Now I use Monster Reborn to summon your Proto-Cyber Dragon."

The proto form of Cyber Dragon re-appeared on Joshua's field.

"Now Ghost Blast attack his Cyber Twin Dragon with Haunting Blast."

A blast of ghost appeared that was about to hit the twin headed beast.

"But I use my facedown, Spellbinding Circle to stop your attack plus you can't attack while this card is on the field."

Before the blast hit, it disappeared and a circle appeared around Ghost Blast.

"I'll end with this facedown," said Joshua.

"I draw," said Zane.

"So will I because I activate my facedown Monster Draw. Now if I draw a monster I can summon it but if it's a spell or trap you get to summon any monster no matter what level it is." He then drew," Awesome now I summon Elemental Villain Dark Chaos."

The dark caped villain appeared.(4/1500/1200)

"Now I summon Cyber Kirin in attack mode."

The cyber dog monster appeared in attack mode.(3/300/800)

"Now I use Attack Reflector Unit by sacrificing my Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon in ATK," said Zane.

The snake like Cyber Dragon appeared in ATK.(6/800/2800)

"Now I use Call of the Haunted to summon my Cyber Dragon in my grave."

The metallic dragon appeared on the field.

"Now I use both De-Fusion and Power Bond to summon Cyber End Dragon."

First the twin headed monster de fused into Cyber Dragon then fused again to summon the three headed monster.(10/4000/2800)

"Now its attack points double because of Power Bond."

Cyber End Dragon(10/4000-8000/2800)

"Now end this Cyber End Dragon by attacking his Cyber Dragon with Super Strident Blaze."

Three blast were about to hit until two cylinders appeared and sent it back at him.

"I use my facedown Magical Cylinder send your attack right back at you."

Zane:0

Joshua:4000 Winner

"OH SHOOT," said the crowd," Joshua is now second best in the world." "Our Winner who will face Yugi Moto in the Duel Of A Lifetime Joshua Neos."

* * *

That's right guys, my character just defeated Zane and is going to face Yugi in a duel in Chapter 12.I just need to get a monster that can destroy or try to destroy.

Next chapter: Yugi visits his son and protects the Sacred Beast.


	10. Chapter 10:Son vs Father Part 1

Hello fans. Hoped you like seeing my character face the Cyber Dragon duelist ad beat him. Sorry about my Joshua's winning streak being 3-0. I'll have him lose a duel but it would be with the best duel ever.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the franchise, Claudio, or the Jukebox Hero arch type. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villain deck, Noah Blackhawk, a different Elemental Dragon deck, Jack Hunter, and he Hunter Hero deck.

* * *

Chapter 10:Son VS Father

_On a plane:_

"We're almost at Dual Academy Mr. Moto," said the pilot.

"Okay then I'll get my deck ready," said Yugi.

_At Duel Academy:_

"Hello students I'd like to make an important announcement," said Crowler.

"What is it Crowler," yelled out Noah

"Yugi Moto is visiting our school and will be dueling one student here."

He then looked at Claudio and he had the same face he had which was a I'm-the-one he's-dueling face.

"When's he getting here," asked Jaden.

They then heard a jet come on the island.

"Right now."

They all went to the plane like crazy.

"Hello Duel Academy. I am glad to be here," said Yugi.

"YEAH," said everyone.

"I'm here to challenge one of you students in a duel," said Yugi.

"Pick me," said Jaden.

"No pick me," said Claudio.

"I really don't care. I'm already going to face him in a duel," said Joshua.

"I already know who is dueling me and he's my son."

"What your son is going to this school," said Jaden.

"Yep and his name is Noah."

Everyone looked at Noah like he was a Zombie.

"Now that I got my deck from the Museum of Dueling, I can duel a 8000 point duel now," said Yugi.

"When're you going to duel him Mr. Moto."

"Right now if you let me," said Yugi.

"Sure."

"Noah you can use my duel disk," said Claudio as he gave his duel disk to the E-Dragon duelist.

"Fine let's duel father."

"DUEL," said them both.

Yugi:8000

Noah:8000

"Visitors first," said Yugi as he drew," I summon Queens Knight in DEF."

The Queen knight appeared bowing.(4/1500/1600)

"Now I use the Trap Eye Of Truth which means as long as this is on the field you have to show me your hand. But there is a positive matter in this which is that you gain 1000 life points as long as you have a spell in your hand."

Noah then showed his hand which was made of Elemental Dragon Flame, Vortex Master, Dragons Arise, Singing Buster, and Dragon Protector.

"That means you gain 2000 life points."

Yugi:8000

Noah:10,000

"Now I end with this facedown," said Yugi.

A facedown card appeared

"I draw," said Noah as he drew," I summon Elemental Dragon Singing Buster in DEF."

The singing dragon bowed in defense.(4/1500/1900)

"Now I use my new field spell Dragon City 2:Shadows Beyond Time. Now I can have my next turn now because it moves time," he said as he drew," I summon Elemental Dragon Vortex Master in attack mode."

The air monster appeared.(4/1900/2000)

"Now I use Dragons Arise to summon Elemental Dragon Flame."

The flaming dragon appeared.(3/500/1000)

"Now I sacrifice my dragons to summon Winged Dragon Of Ra."

The yellow Egyptian God card appeared.(10/?/?)

"Now I use his effect. Since he was summoned by three monsters he gains 5200 ATK and DEF."

Ra(10/?-5200/?-5200)

"WHAT," said everyone except Claudio and Yugi.

"When did you get that card," said Jaden.

"Where do you think," said the J-Hero duelist.

"I got it from my father dude," said Noah," Now I end with this facedown." A facedown card then appeared.

"I draw," he then drew," I sacrifice Queens Knight to summon Berfomet in attack mode."

A humanoid beast appeared.(5/1400/1800)

"Now I use his effect to bring Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast to my hand just to summon it."

The horned lion like beast appeared.(4/1500/1200)

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Berfomat and Gazelle to summon Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast."

The two mythical beast disappeared and the two headed beast appeared.(6/2100/1800)

"Now I'll end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw."

"Why doesn't Noah just end this with Winged Dragon Of Ra."

"Because he doesn't want to end it fast."

"Okay."

"I summon Elemental Dragon Water Typhoon in DEF."

The water dragon appeared bowing.(4/1400/1700)

"Next I use Monster Reborn to bring back Flame."

The fire dragon reappeared ready to fight.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Water Typhoon and Flame to summon Elemental Dragon Steam Tornado."

The steam dragon appeared like it was about to eat someone.(7/2000/1600)

"Now I use Dragon Protector to keep my Steam Tornado from getting attacked."

A force field appeared around the steam dragon.

"Now I use his effect to bring back Water Typhoon and Flame to the field."

The two dragons reappeared on the field.

"Now I'll end with this monster facedown."

A monster went reversed on the field.

"I draw," said Yugi," Now I use Monster Reborn to summon Queen's Knight."

The queen knight like monster re-appeared.

"Now I summon King's Knight."

The king like monster appeared.(4/1600/1400)

"Now I use his effect to special summon Jack's Knight."

The jack knight monster appeared.(5/1900/1000)

"Now I use Spell Reproduction and I send my two spells to bring back Polymerization then I use it to summon Arcana Knight Joker in ATK."

A joker monster appeared.(9/3800/2500)

"Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon Dark Magician Girl."

The spell caster monster appeared ready to battle.(6/2000/1700)

"Now I finally use Magical Dimension by sacrificing Dark Magician Girl to summon her master the Dark Magician."

The magician monster appeared ready to fight.(7/2500/2100)

"Now I end with this facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"I draw," said Noah," I summon my new Elemental Dragon Lightning Beast."

A dragon made out of lightning appeared.(4/1700/1900)

"Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon Elemental Dragon Steam Lightning."

A monster made out of steam and lightning appeared.(7/2700/2000)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw, said Yugi," I summon Celtic Guardian in DEF."

The celtic knight appeared.(4/1400/1200)

"Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon Slifer The Sky Dragon."

The red dragon appeared.(10/?/?)

"Now I use his effect to let him gain 1000 attack points and DEF times the number of cards in my hand, but I first use Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards," he said while drawing," Now I use Jar Of Greed and Pot Of Sin full Greed. Now I can draw one card plus four since I used both Pot of Greed and Jar Of Greed," he said as he drew 5 cards.

"Now Slifer gains 7000 attack points and DEF because I have 7 cards in my hand."

Slifer(10/?-7000/?-7000)

"Now Slifer attack his Winged Dragon Of Ra with Flaming Blast."

A red blast attacked Ra.

Yugi:8000

Noah: 8200

Now I end with this facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"I draw," said Noah as he drew," I summon Shadow Blaster in DEF mode," said Noah.

The shadow dragon appeared.(5/1900/2000)

"Next I use Warriors Arise to summon Elemental Dragon Magma Warrior."

The fire monster appeared.(7/1500/1800)

"Next I use Double Summon to summon Elemental Dragon Fire Vortex

The fire dragon appeared.(4/1800/600)

"Now I sacrifice them to summon Elemental Dragon Fire Dragon Rider."

The two monsters disappeared and the flaming dragon riding monster appeared.(5/2000/3000)

"Now I use his other effect which let's him gain attack points from your monster."

Rider(5/2000-9000/3000)

"Now Fire Dragon Rider attack his Slifer with Riding Rampage."

A ton of dragon riders appeared.

Yugi:6000

Noah:8200

"Now Steam Lightning attack him directly with Steam Lightning Strike."

A giant tornado of lightning attacked him

Yugi:4000

Noah:8200

'Now I end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

* * *

Hope you loved that part one of the father VS son story. Now we can see this happen Yugi nearly getting beat by his own son. Plus we got one more Egyptian God card to show.

Next Chapter: Part 2 of the Son Vs Father chapter


	11. Chapter 11:Son vs Father part 2

Well my fans I have just made my second story so I hope you look at it. It's called Yu-Gi-Oh Masters: Rise Of The Greek Gods. Hope you love it when you read it. Remember to PM me for use of my characters. If I read your story and see my characters name I will send bad reviews till you PM me.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the franchise, Claudio, or the Jukebox Hero deck. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villains deck, Noah Blackhawk or if you want Noah Muto, the different Elemental Dragon deck, Jack Hunter, and the Hunter Heroes deck.

* * *

Chapter 11:Son vs Father part 21

The only monsters on the field are Steam Lightning, Shadow Blast, Fire Dragon Rider, Water Typhoon, Flame, Singing Buster, and Vortex Master.

"I draw," said Yugi," I summon Kuriboh in DEF."

The original furry monster appeared.(1/300/200)

"Next I use Multiply to sacrifice my Kuriboh and summon some Kuriboh tokens."

A ton of Kuriboh's appeared next to Kuriboh.

"Finally I use Ultimate Offering and by paying 500 life points I can have an extra summoning."

Yugi:3500

Noah:8200

"Now I summon Horned Imp."

The horned monster appeared ready to fight.(4/1300/1000)

"Now I use Black Luster Ritual and all my monsters equal nine so I sacrifice my monsters to ritual summon Black Luster Soldier."(A/N If you send a review about the tokens, don't because special summoning and ritual summoning are different)

All the monsters disappeared and a knight in armor appeared.(8/3000/2500)

"Now I'll end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Noah as he drew," I summon Elemental Dragon Dark Hunter."

The dark dragon coated monster appeared.(4/1900/2000)

"Next I use the field spell Dragon City and then give Flame Cannon to Flame."

Flame's wings turned metal and blasters were on top of it.

"Now he gains 1000 attack points times the number of dragons on the field including himself."

Flame(3/500-8500/1000)

"Now Flame end this with Flaming Cannon Strike."

The cannons were charged and sent a beam right at Black Luster Soldier.

"I use my facedown Magical Cylinders to send your attack right at your life points."

Two cylinders appeared and sent the attack right back.

"But I use Counter Counter to destroy your counter trap and end this."

"But I use Draining Shield to negate your attack and gain life points to your monsters attack points."

The attack then stopped and a red field went around Yugi.

Yugi:12,000

Noah:8200

"I'll end with this facedown," said Noah as he placed a reversed card.

"I draw," said Yugi.

"So will I because of Dragon City so now I can draw one card times the number of dragons on the field and I count 9," said Noah as he drew 9 cards.

"But I summon Mystical Elf in DEF."

An elf appeared and was bowing on her knees.(4/800/2000)

"Next I use Mind Control to take over your Flame."

The fire monster turned to Yugi's field and faced Noah.

"Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon Obelisk The Tormentor."

The three monsters disappeared and Obelisk appeared in front of Noah.(10/4000/4000)

"Now I use Revival Of The Dead to summon your Winged Dragon Of Ra."

The winged dragon appeared on Yugi Muto's field.

"Now I use Silent Doom to bring back Slifer The Sky Dragon in DEF."

The red dragon appeared bowing.

"Now Ra attack his Dark Hunter with Egyptian Blast."

A large blast hit Dark Hunter in the chest.

Yugi:12,000

Noah:3900

"Now I end with this facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"I draw," said Noah as he drew," I summon my new Elemental Dragon Copy Monster."

A monster made of liquid appeared.(3/0/0)

"Now I use his effect to change my monster to change him to Slifer and gains his level, ATK, and DEF."

The liquid monster changed into the giant red dragon except it was more gray.(3-10/0-7000/0-7000)

"Now I'll have my Copy Slifer attack your Ra with Liquid Flaming Blast."

A liquid fire blast attacked Ra in his gut.

Yugi:10,200

Noah:8200

"Now I'll end with my new field spell Dragon City 3:Future Of The Dragons."

The field changed into a futuristic city appeared.

"Now one of my dragons gain 1000 attack points," said Noah.

Copy Monster(10/7000-8000/7000)

"I draw," said Yugi," I summon Exodia's Apprentice in DEF."

A monster that looked like Exodia but had four arms and a snake like body for feet.(1/?/?)

"Now I use his effect to draw 3 cards discard them and he gains their attack points."

Apprentice(1/?-8400/?-3600)

"Now I'll give him the Black Pendant which gives him 500 attack points."

Apprentice(1/8400-8900/3600)

"Now I'll end my turn."

"I draw," said Noah," I summon my next new Elemental Dragon Kaizer."

A green dragon appeared.(4/1600/1300)

"Now I'll use my Mind Control to take control of your Exodia's Apprentice."

The apprentice turned to Noah's field and faced Yugi.

"Now Exodia's Apprentice attack his Obelisk with Apprentice's Fist Of Fate."

Exodia's Apprentice ran to Obelisk and punched him in his face.

Yugi:5300

Noah:8200

"Now I use Ring Of Destruction on Slifer The Sky Dragon."

A ring with red orbs appeared around Slifer and then exploded on him.

Yugi:0

Noah:1200 Winner

"Wow I didn't see that coming," said Jack.

"Me either I thought he would of ended it with an attack but nope he ended it with a bang."

"Well father I see you haven't lost your touch since the Great Leviathan."

"No I haven't," said Yugi," Now to tell the school what I'm really doing here."

"Wait you're not here for the duel with Noah," said Jaden.

"No I'm here because Slifer headmaster has requested help from me because Shadow duelist have returned and are trying to get the Sacred Beast cards."

"So where would you be sleeping," asked Noah.

"I'm sleeping in the dorm of my first Egyptian God card."

Slifer dorm then cheered because Slifer Ther Sky Dragon was Yugi's first Egyptian God card.

"Yes we all know Yugi's first Egyptian God card is Slifer The Sky Dragon so what," said Crowler.

"So what is that we have a celebrity in dueling is at our dorm," said Syrus.

"Well whatever."

"Mr. Crowler just shut up," said Claudio.

"You will call me Chancellor when your speak to me."

* * *

Well I hope you loved that exciting performance from Yugi and Noah today. Now let's see the dark ages come for Yugi. Now if you have any ideas of a chapter please PM me and it will be on the book.

Next Chapter: A Shadow Rider that uses Magic cards.


	12. Chapter 12: Galaxy Space Arises part 1

Hello fans. Hope you like these new monsters I made. They're like the Neo Spacian monsters but in villain mode. So if you like them please send a good review, Plus new Galaxy monsters. Now if you have some ideas for the cards known as Galaxy Spacians please send a review for an idea. Also DON'T send reviews that this is a rip off from the Neo Spacians because I'll just ignore it. Also I'm sorry I haven't used Melody in a while but I have to wait for the Duelist Of Dawn to ask the creator of Melody to answer him and then answer me, plus I'll have the Neo Spacians in the 14th chapter so don't worry and I'll have Aster duel Joshua for the number 1 contender spot against Yugi.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the franchise, Claudio, or the Jukebox Hero deck. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villains with the Galaxy Spacians, Noah Muto, the different Elemental Dragon deck, Jack Hunter and the Hunter Heroes deck.

* * *

Chapter 12:Neo-Space Goes Villain Mode part 1

_At Duel Academy:_

"Well I'm glad Yugi is in our dorm but I can't believe is a Muto," said Hassleberry.

"Yeah we're all surprised so what," said Syrus.

"So what is that Noah has been keeping secrets from us. How do we know he isn't keeping anymore secrets."

_On announcement:_

_"Will all students please report to my office immediately," said Crowler on the announcement._

After the announcement went off everyone started to run to the office.

"Hello students I have bad news," said the Ancient Gear duelist.

"What is it Crowler," said Hassleberry.

"Well the student known as Joshua Neos, who will face Yugi Muto at the finals of the King of Games tornament is missing."

"OH NO," said everyone.

After they stopped gasping Yugi came to the office.

"What's going on Mr. Crowler," said Yugi.

"Well the student that will duel you has gone missing Mr. Muto."

"Well then we have to find him for I don't want to win by disqualification."

All the students looked at Crowler like he was a dead guy.

"I guess we shall have a team of rescuers to find him."

"I'll go," said Syrus.

"So will I," said Bastion.

"Me too," said Alexis.

"Is it because you like him Alexis," asked Syrus.

She then blushed when he said that.

"I'm not going without our Sgt. Joshua," said Hassleberry.

"I'm not having my friend stolen," said Jaden.

"HEY," said everyone.

"Sorry guys."

"Anyone else," asked Crowler.

"Me and my father will look for him. After all he is my friend."

"I'm not letting Villain boy out of my sight now when I find him,' said Claudio.

"Then it's settled then. We'll have 2 teams. Syrus, Claudio, Hassleberry, and Jaden you'll go and look in the forest. Mr. Muto, Noah, Alexis, and Bastion will check the mountain," said Crowler.

"Agreed," said everyone.

They all left after the meeting was over.

_On an island:_

"Wh-What."

The E-villain duelist then looked and saw the ocean near him.

"Why am I at the ocean," said Joshua.

He then looked around and saw a small planet that he thought was Pluto.

"Make that why am in space. I'm serious how did I leave the island."

Then he heard some whales in the sea.

"Hey big fellows how you doing," said the villain duelist.

"I'm fine but really why do you ask," said a voice.

He then looked around the sand but saw no one.

"Who said that."

A great big shadow leaped out from the water over the duelist and on the sand.

"I did," said the shadowy figure," I am Galaxy Spacian Hydro Whale, but you can call me Hydros."

"Ok either I'm hallucinating or I'm in fish heaven."

"Oh you're not hallucinating or in fish heaven. You're in Galaxy Space," said the whale monster.

"Oh great I'm in space well THIS isn't going to escape my mind now being abducted by aliens."

Then a red glow appeared right next to the Hydro monster.

"Has he agreed yet Hydros," said the glow that turned to a big beetle.

"I haven't asked him Flame dang dude you just want action," said the Hydro Whale.

"Yeah and the safety of Galaxy Space. Oh and I'm Galaxy Spacian Flaming Beetle but you can call me Flame for short."

"Ok. Wait do any of you know the Neo Spacians."

"OH those goody goody's from Neo Space. Yeah we know them. They never liked us we never liked them. Let's keep it that way," said the beetle monster.

"Yeah plus their leader Elemental Hero Neos is the WORST. He can't even take a joke. Also our leader left us when Neo Space was empty."

"Oh you guys mean Elemental Villain Galaxy," said the E-Villain duelist.

"Yeah do you know him."

"Of coarse I made him and you guys when Mr. Kaiba started a second contest like Jaden made the Neo Spacians."

"Oh awesome so where is he," said Flame.

"Oh he's in my deck right-," he then looked around his coat but there was no sign of the deck.

"WAIT where is my deck."

"Of you mean the cards. They're over on the mountain when you fell from the sky where the top reaches the sky," the whale monster said as he pointed at the top of the mountain.

"OH MY GOSH why does it have to be that far."

"Well you'll see some of our friends up there as you go and they'll help you so don't worry," said the Flaming Beetle monster.

"OH that I won't worry about falling. No there's no way I can fall," said sarcasticly Joshua.

He then started to walk down the path to the mountain when he finished his sentence.

_On the Mountain:_

When Joshua got to the third highest point of the mountain he was tired, but then he saw a green orb appear in the sky.

"Hello young duelist," said the orb when it turned into a huge bird.

"Let me guess. You're a Galaxy Spacian."

"Yes my name is Galaxy Spacian Vortex Hawk but you can call me Hawk and this-" He was cut off when a black orb appeared right next to him put turned into a black lion," Is Galaxy Spacian Shadow Lion."

The dark lion walked to the duelist and said," So this is the kid that Hydros was talking about. Looks like he can't even run from a lion."

"Dude no one can run from a lion even if their not near it," said the Hawk monster.

"Yeah what ever. Let's just get to the deck before-" He was cut off when a red and blue orb ran past them and then up the mountain." Oh GREAT Hydros and Flame are already beating us to the deck. Come on let's go."

The two monsters started to go up the path with Joshua. Then a monster with a crown on her head appeared in front of the two monsters when they bowed.

"Our Queen," said the Galaxy Spacians," Why are you here my queen."

"I am here because I'll help the young duelist to get his deck of course," said the queen like monster.

"Okay who is this," said the E-Villain duelist.

"She is queen of both Neo Space and Galaxy Space. She is Neo Galaxy Queen Orical."(A/N I made her up so don't send reviews that she's not real.)

"Oh well can we get my deck now please."

"Yes young duelist," said Queen Orical when she started to walk up the mountain.

* * *

Well that's part 1 of the rise of the Galaxy Spacians. Next time we'll have to have the Galaxy Spacians with him leave with Neo Galxy Queen Orical and meet the next Galaxy Spacians. Please send good reviews.

Next Chapter: part 2 of Galaxy Space


	13. Chapter 13:Galaxy Space Arises part 2

Hello my fans. Hope you love my new Galaxy Spacians and Neo Galaxy Queen. Just wait till the Shadow Riders duel these monsters. I might have Jaden duel Joshua again but he's going after Claudio. Sorry I didn't have Claudio duel him sooner but I just needed the Shadow Riders up and running again.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the franchise, Claudio, or the Jukebox Hero deck. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villain deck, Noah Muto, the Elemental Dragon deck, Jack Hunter, the Hunter Heroes deck, my new character that i just made up Sarah Blake the mom of my other story Jack Blake, and her deck the Warrior Magician deck and also she has monsters like Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, and Magician of Black Chaos but are warrior magicians so don't send bad reviews about that.

* * *

Chapter 13:Galaxy Space Arises part 2

_At Duel Academy:_

It was 7:30 P.M when some of the Duel Academy were looking around the forest for Joshua.

"This is taking FOREVER," said Claudio," Where could Joshua be."

"Well he could be anywhere," said Jaden," Remember when we left the island and got new cards."

"Yeah but there aren't any place that are like Neo Space and Bladehenge."

"Well the only reason Neo Space is real is because I made the cards for them."

"Sure whatever but I never made the cards from Bladehenge."

"Really we're going back-" he was interrupted when he heard a groan.

"Hey who was that,' said Hasselberry.

They all turned and saw a girl under a tree.

"Hey are you okay," asked Syrus.

"Why worry about her when you should be worrying about yourself," said a dark voice.

"AW come on why a Shadow Rider."

"I'm not a Shadow Rider. I'm WAY worse than that. I am a Greek duelist named Cronus and I challenge you Jaden Yuki to a duel and if I win you will go to the Shadow Realm even though I don't have the power this will be a tag team match with my friend Fear Bite," said the Greek duelist as a duelist with a dark duel disk.

"Also if you win you get the soul I toke," said the duelist when he showed them a card with a duelist with the Ojamas.

"IT'S CHAZZ," said everyone.

"Fine I'll duel you with Claudio if he will."

"Sure since I get to duel," he said as he and Jaden got their duel disk._  
_

"DUEL," said them both.

Jaden/Claudio:8000

Cronus/Fear Bite:8000

"I'll go first," said Jaden as he drew," I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in DEF."

The bubble hero appeared bowing.(4/800/1200)

"Now I use his effect to draw two cards since he's the only monster on my field," he then drew 4 cards.

"Next I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," Jaden drew 2 cards," Finally I end by giving Bubbleman the Bubble Blaster."

A blaster appeared on Bubbleman.

"Now he gains 800 ATK."

Bubbleman(4/800-1600/1200)

"I draw," said Fear Bite," I summon Fear Master Scream Blaster in ATK."

A dragon made out of screams appeared.(4/1500/1600)

"Now his effect activates which gives all Dark type monster 800 ATK."

Blaster(4/1500-2300/1600)

"I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Claudio as he drew," I summon Jukebox Hero Wayward Son."

The one young Hero appeared.(3/900/900)

"Now I give him the Single Neck Guitar to give him 300 ATK."

Wayward(3/900-1200/900)

"I end."

"I draw," said Cronus," I summon Hyperion Titan of Light in DEF."

A monster that glowed as bright as the sun appeared.(3/1500/0)

"Next I use his effect to gain as many DEF as a monster on the field and I choose Scream Blasters."

Hyperion(3/1500/0-1600)

"I end."

"I draw," said Jaden as he drew," I summon Chrysalis Pinny in DEF."

The small glowing monster appeared.(2/100/700)

"Now I sacrifice Bubbleman and Pinny to summon Elemental Hero The Shining."

The two monsters left and a monster that had equal shine as Hyperion appeared.(8/2600/2100)

"And since I sacrificed Pinny I get to bring out Glow Moss."

The larger glow monster appeared.(3/300/900)

"Next I use Miracle Fusion to banish Bubbleman to summon Mudballman."

A monster that looked like mud appeared.(6/1900/3000)

"Now The Shining's effect activates because Bubbleman was banished."

The Shining(8/2600-2900/2100)

"Now The Shining attack that Scream with Shining Blast."

A burst of light shot from The Shining's hands.

Jaden/Claudio:8000

Cronus/Fear Bite:7400

Hyperion(3/1500/1600-0)

"Yeah but his other effect activates which has your monster lose equal ATK."

The Shining(8/2900-1400/2100)

"I end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Fear Bite," I summon Fear Master Fright in ATK."

The monster that looked like Scream Blast appeared.(3/200/1000)

"Now his effect activates which has him gain ATK from Scream Blast."

Fright(3/200-1700/1000)

"Then I'll end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared after he said that.

* * *

_At Galaxy Space:_

The E-Villain duelist was on a quarter of the mountain and the Galaxy Spacians left. He was about to give up when a cloaked figure flew down near him. Joshua started to run when the figure came closer.

"Oh come on why did those Galaxy Spacians have to leave."

A human sized ground hog appeared with a shining goop.

"Hello human I'm Galaxy Spacian Ground Hog and this is Galaxy Spacian Shining Goop," said the human sized ground hog.

"Can we just run please," said the duelist.

They started to run after a few seconds and finally reached the deck.

"Now I can duel."

The two Galaxy Spacian's turned into a brown and yellow orbs and went into the deck. Then the dark figure caught up to him.

"Hello young man I'm Monarch and I challenge you to a duel. If I win I get your soul and your key. If you win you keep them both. Deal."

"Sure," he said as he got his duel disk out.

"DUEL," they both said.

Joshua:4000

Monarch:4000

"I'll go first," said Joshua," I summon my new monster Incarcerated Cub in DEF."

A lion babe monster appeared in a shell.(2/100/300)

"Now I use Double Summon to bring out Elemental Villain Dark Chaos."

The black looking villain appeared.(4/1500/1200)

"Now I use his effect to summon Elemental Villain Shining Peace."

The shining villain of peace appeared.(3/1700/1300)

"I'll end my turn with this facedown," he said as a facedown card appeared.

_"How am I going to beat him without knowing his deck," Joshua thought to himself._

"I draw," said the shadow rider," I summon this new spell I created Monarch Call."

A card with Armed Dragon LV7 using a direct attack but Zaborg The Thunder Monarch appeared.

"This let's me summon one Monarch monster, but it can't attack for 3 turns and I'll choose Osem The Typhoon Monarch."

A monster with a staff appeared.(6/2400/1000)

"Now I summon Zero Elemental-Lightstorm Monarch."

A robotic like monster appeared.(4/1900/100)

"Now I'll end with a facedown."

"I draw," said Joshua," I sacrifice my Incarcerated Cub to bring out Galaxy Spacian Shadow Lion."

The shelled cub disappeared and a black lion appeared.(3/1000/500)

"Now I use Incarceration Escape which let's me summon one Galaxy Spacian times the number of monsters on the field and their are 5 on the field so I bring out Incarcerated Whale, Incarcerated Ground Hog, Incarcerated Eagle, Incarcerated Blob, and Incarcerated Beetle."

5 different monsters appeared. Whale(2/400/600), Ground Hog(2/700/100), Eagle(2/600/400), Blob(2/100/700), Beetle(2/300/300)

"Now I'll end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said the Shadow Rider," I'll sacrifice Zero Elemental to summon Zaborg The Thunder Monarch."

The robotic monster disappeared and a giant monster appeared.(5/2400/1000)

"Now I use Double Summon to summon Mother Grizzly."

A giant bear appeared.(4/1400/1000)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A facedown card appeared under him.

* * *

_Back at the Forest:_

Jaden/Claudio:8000

Cronus/Fear Bite:7400

"I draw," said Claudio," I summon Guitar Superstar in DEF."

The guitar holding monster appeared ready to fight.(4/1800/1000)

"Now I use Monster Reborn to bring back my partners Elemental Hero The Shining."

The bright monster re-appeared ready to fight.(8/2600-2900/2100)

"Now if my partner doesn't mind if I sacrifice our monsters so can summon Jukebox Hero Kill Master."

Kill Master(6/2400-2600/1700)

"Now Kill Master attack Fright."

Kill Master started to play his guitar tat shot right at Fright.

Jaden/Claudio:8000

Cronus/Fear Bite:6500

"Now I end."

"I draw," said Cronus," I summon Leto Goddess of Motherhood in ATK."

A monster with a robe appeared.(4/2000/1900)

"Now her effect activates which let's me sacrifice her as a two sacrifice so now I send my monsters to the grave to summon Cronus The God of Time."

The two monsters disappeared and a giant monster appeared.(10/4000/5000)

"Now I'll have him attack your Kill Master."

Jaden/Claudio:6600

Cronus/Fear Bite:6500

"I end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Jaden," I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird."

A human like bird appeared.(3/800/600)

"I'll end with this facedown," he said as a reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Fear Bite," I summon Fear Master Frightmare in DEF with Frights effect."

The Fright look alike appeared after Fright began to glow.(5/2700/3000)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"I draw," said Claudio as he drew," I summon Drummer Superstar in ATK."

The drum wielding monster appeared right in front of Claudio.(4/500/2000)

"Now I'll end. Your turn weirdo."

"I draw," said Cronus," I'll have Cronus attack your Drummer Superstar."

A time blast was coming strait at Drummer Superstar.

Jaden/Claudio:3100

Cronus/Fear Bite:6500

"Now I'll end and when it's my partners turn you will lose."

"I draw," said Jaden as he drew," I summon Elemental Hero Avian."

The winged hero appeared.(3/1000/1000)

"Next I use the field spell Skyscraper to have Avian gain 1000 ATK."

The field disappeared when giant buildings appeared all around them.

Avian(3/1000-2000/1000)

"Okay so what your monster isn't powerful enough so I'll-," said Fear Bite before he was cut off.

"I'm not finished because I use Polymerization to fuse Avian and the Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and because of Skyscraper he gains 1000 ATK."

A giant monster with a dragon hand appeared.(6/2100-3100/1200)

"Now before I end I'll use Air Hummingbirds effect to gain 500 life points times the number of cards in your hand then I'll end with a facedown."

Air Hummingbird flew up in the air and flowers appeared around Fear Bite so the monster drank from them.

Jaden/Claudio:5100

Cronus/Fear Bite:6500

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Fear Bite," I summon Fear Master Death Bringer in DEF."

A monster made out of souls appeared.(4/0/2600)

"Now I'll end," said Fear Bite.

* * *

_Back at Galaxy Space:_

"I draw," said Joshua," I sacrifice Incarcerated Whale to summon Galaxy Spacian Hydro Whale."

The tiny whale disappeared and a whale on his feet appeared.(3/600/800)

"Now I'll play Polymerization to fuse Shadow Lion and Galaxy to summon Elemental Villain Shadow Galaxy."

The Elemental Villain and the lion jumped into the portal and a villain with wings appeared.(7/2500/2800)

"Now I place the field spell Bank Robbery."

The original field disappeared when a bank appeared.

"Now I can use one of your monsters as an attack so Osem attack Zaborg with Typhoon Destruction."

A typhoon appeared and blew away Zaborg as he shot an electric blast at Osem.

"Now Shadow Galaxy attack directly with Black Hole Galaxy."

The villain flew into the air and shot a black hole at the Monarch duelist.

Joshua:4000

Monarch:1500

"Now I'll end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said the Monarch duelist as he drew and smiled.

"You get a good card."

"Yeah and this card will seal your fate. I use my other card I made Monarch Fusion."

A card appeared with all the monarchs fusing together.

"This let's me fuse any Monarch monsters in my hand, deck, and grave to summon my ultimate monster. So I fuse Zaborg and Osem in my grave with Kuraz and Mobius in my hand and Caius, Raiza, Granmarg, Thestalos and Zodion to summon the ultimate Monarch I made, Oriton The Elemental Monarch."

All the monsters except Zaborg and Osem went to the graveyard and a huge Monarch appeared.(10/5000/4000)

"Now I'll have Oriton attack your Elemental Villain with Monarch Crusher."

The monarch monster jumped in the air and smashed the Elemental Villain.

Joshua:2500

Monarch:1500

"Next I use my final card I made Spell Damage. This let's me choose a card in your hand and if it's a spell you lose 1000 life points, but if it's a monster or trap I lose 1000 life points so I'll choose the last left card."

Joshua the turned the last left card and it was Galaxy Spacian Shining Blob.

Joshua:2500

Monarch:500

"I end," said the Monarch duelist.

"I draw," said Joshua," I use Monster Reborn to bring back Galaxy."

The galaxy monster reappeared.

"Now I use Fusion Gate and get rid of Bank Robbery so I can fuse Galaxy with Hydro Whale to summon Elemental Villain Hydro Galaxy."

The two monsters fused like Shadow Lion and a blue galaxy monster appeared.(7/2500/2000)

"Next I use Switch Attack to switch our monsters ATK."

Hydro Galaxy(7/2500-5000/2000),Oriton(10/5000-2500/4000)

"Now Hydro Galaxy attack his monster with Hydro Blast."

The elemental villain attacked the Monarch monster with a blast of water.

Joshua:2500 Winner

Monarch:0

The monarch duelist then disappeared when his life points hit 0.

"Okay now let's get back to Duel Academy."

A bright light shown around him so he had to close his eyes. When he opened them he saw a monster with a watch on his chest near the forest.

"I better get there."

* * *

_Back at the forest:_

Jaden/Claudio:5100

Cronus/Fear Bite:6500

"I draw," said Claudio," I summon Jukebox Hero Voodoo Child In DEF."

The left-handed monster appeared kneeling.(4/1600/0)

"Next I'll use Double Summon to summon Jukebox Hero KG."

The bald J-Hero monster appeared.(4/1200/1400).

"Now I place a facedown and end," said Claudio as a reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Cronus," I'll have my God of Time attack your KG with Time Wave."

A wave of time shot from Cronus at the Jukebox Hero.

"I activate my facedown Mirror Force to destroy Cronus, Frightmare, and Death Bringer."

The three monsters disappeared after that.

"Fine but I still summon Rhea Goddess of Fertility in DEF."

A monster with a robe appeared.(4/?/?)

"Wait why summon a monster with non-existent points."

"Because her effect let's her gain Cronus' ATK and DEF."

"Not because I activate Ring of Destruction," said Jaden," Now we each take damage from your monsters ATK but since they're non-existent we take no damage. Thanks for the extra card Bastion."

"No problem my friend," said Bastion as the monster exploded.

Just then Joshua came through the trees and everyone was pleased.

"WHERE WERE YOU SGT," said Hazzeleberry.

"Why do I always have to put up with this army talk every time I see you Hazzeleberry," said Joshua," Also I went to a space planet called Galaxy Space and I met these guys called the Galaxy Spacians and I met their queen for Neo Space and Galaxy Space and I fought this Monarch dude."

Then after he was finished Jaden looked at Claudio with an I-Told-You-So face.

"Also Jaden you also have the queen in your deck."

"Really," said Jaden as he drew," Wow I do have her and now I sacrifice Flame Wingman and Mudballman to summon Neo Galaxy Queen Orical Envoy of Light."(A/N Yes I'm making my own Envoy monsters.)

The two E-Heroes disappeared and a queen like monster appeared.(7/3000/4000)

"Now I'll have her use her effect which let's her use another monsters effect and I choose Flame Wingman. Now Queen Orical attack them directly with Galaxy Blast."

The queen monster shot a blast at their foes.

Jaden/Claudio:5100

Cronus/Fear Bite:3500

"Next I use Double Attack and discard Elemental Hero Chaos Neos so now my Queen can attack directly again. Attack with Neo Cannon."

This time the queen's hand grabbed a cannon and pointed it at the Greek and Shadow duelist.

Jaden/Claudio:5100

Cronus/Fear Bite:500

"Now I end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Fear Bite," I end."

_"It's all over now I got no monsters to defend myself and Cronus his also scared. My facedown won't help either. All it does is increase a monster ATK," _said Fear Bite in his head.

"I draw," said Claudio," I summon Bon-Fire."

The flamed wielding singer appeared with his microphone.(4/1800/500)

"Now his effect activates so you'll take 300 damage times the number of Jukebox Heroes on the field and I count 4 so it's over."

Bon-Fire shot blast at the other duelist after he was done talking.

Jaden/Claudio:5100 Winners

Cronus/Fear Bite:0

After that the Greek and Fear duelist were pulled into a portal of darkness.

"Well that never get's old," said Syrus.

"Yeah well we better tell the others that we found Joshua."

"Sure. I'll do it," said Bastion while he texted on his PD.

Once Bastion was done Chazz came out of no where.

"Oh what happened," said Chazz.

"You got beat by a Shadow Rider and we saved you," said Claudio.

"ME SAVED BY SLIFER SLACKERS AND RA REJECTS YEAH RIGHT," said Chazz as he left.

"That's Chazz for you. Never using logic," said Bastion.

"Well we better get this girl over to the infirmary now."

* * *

Well a new card of divine like the Egyptian Gods comes from hiding and a new duelist comes to school. Remember don't send reviews that Orical isn't real. I made her up.

Next chapter: An overlord and a king appeared in Jaden and Joshua.


	14. Chapter 14: An Overlord and King Arises

Hello my fans. Hope you liked the Galaxy Spacians and the new Elemental Villains. I just thought hey why not make opposites of the Neo Spacians and Elemental Hero Neos. Then BAM they came to my head. Also I might have Noah find Stardust Dragon and later from my story I might start Yusei Fudo will get it from Noah and the daughter of Yubel is going to have Red Nova Dragon.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the franchise, Claudio, or the Jukebox Hero deck. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villain deck, Noah Muto, the Elemental Dragon deck, Sarah Blake, the Warrior Magician deck, and the soon to be Supreme Overlord and his deck the Chaos Villains.

* * *

Chapter 14:The King and Overlord

_In the infirmary:_

As Sarah woke up she started to remember what happened before she blacked out.

_Flashback:_

_Sarah:1500_

_Cronus:500_

_"I draw," said Sarah as she smiled," I sacrifice my Magician In Training and my Knight Hunter to summon my powerful monster The Warrior Magician."_

_An exact look-alike of Dark Magician appeared on the field.(7/2500/2000)_

_"Next I use Black Warrior Ritual to send my level 7 Warrior Magician and level 1 Warriors Slime to summon my Warrior of Black Chaos."_

_A Magician of Black Chaos look-alike appeared.(8/3000/2900)_

_"Now I end."_

_"I draw," said Cronus," I sacrifice my monsters to summon Cronus God of Time."_

_A time like monster appeared.(10/4000/5000)_

_"Next I use both the Sword and Shield spell and Cronus' effect to switch our monsters ATK and DEF plus give Cronus 1000 ATK."_

_Cronus(10/4000-5000-6000/5000-4000),Warrior(8/3000/2900)._

_"Now Cronus attack he Warrior with Time Wave."_

_A large wave of different timelines appeared and destroyed her monster._

_Sarah:0_

_Cronus:500 Winner_

_After he life points reached 0 she collapsed._

_Infirmary:_

When she finally woke up Joshua, who she thought was handsome, and Claudio came in.

"You feeling okay," asked Joshua.

"Yeah, but what happened," she asked.

"Well Jaden and me were dueling this Cronus guy and a guy named Fear Bite and after our duel me, Bastion, Joshua and Jaden toke you here," answered Claudio.

"Okay so now what."

"Well-," he was cut off when the announcements went on.

_Announcement:_

_"Will Alexis Rhodes, Sarah Blake, Joshua Neos and Jaden Yuki report to my office immediately."_

"Guess we should go to the office first," said Joshua.

_At Crowlers Office:_

"What is it Chancellor," asked Sarah.

"Well two Shadow Riders are in front of Slifer Dorm and won't leave until they duel Joshua and Jaden."

"Well then we better get out game on then."

"Then why are we here Crowler," asked Alexis.

"To make sure that the duel won't have to effect the other students."

_At Slifer Dorm:_

"Where are they. Our Mistress' won't want to wait."

"We're right here," said the two duelist running toward the Shadow Riders.

"Finally. So I'm Orical and this is Returner and the stipulations is that if we win you give us you key's and your soul. If you win you keep them both.

"Deal now let's duel."

Jaden/Joshua:8000

Orichal/Returner:8000

"I'll go first," said Orichal," First I use The Seal of Orichalcos."

A huge circle appeared around them while a tiny circle appeared on Orichal's head.

"OH NO AN ORICHALCOS DECK," said them both.

"Yes now I summon Orichalcos Gigas."

A giant appeared and a little circle appeared on its head.(4/400-900/1500)

"Next I use Double Summon to summon Orichalcos Kyutora."

A sharp pointed monster appeared with a circle on its head as it shot a needle at Orichal.(3/500-1000/500)

Jaden/Joshua:8000

Orichal/Returner:7500

"Now I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Jaden," I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge."

A frost monster appeared.(3/800/900)

"Next I place Skyscraper to give Ice Edge some power."

The field disappeared except the circle when giant buildings appeared.

Ice Edge(3/800-1800/900)

"Now I end."

"I draw," said Returner," I summon Rasetsu in ATK."

A ghost like monster appeared.(4/1500/1900)

"Now I end with a facedown," said Returner as he placed a card facedown.

"I draw," said Joshua," I use Incarcerated Escape to bring one Incarcerated monster times the number of monsters on the field and I count 4 so come out Incarcerated Whale, Blob, Cub, and Ground Hog.

4 different monsters appeared on the field. Whale(2/400/600),Blob(2/100/700),Ground Hog (2/700/100),Cub(2/100/300)

"Now since I still have a normal summon I summon Elemental Villain Shining Peace."

The shining monster appeared.(3/1700/1300)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Orichal," I summon Orichalcos Dexia with Kyutora."

A robot like monster appeared.(4/0-500/0)

"Next I use Ring of Magnetism and add it to my Dexia."

As a ring appeared on the monster its ATK decreased. Dexia(4/500-0/0)

"Now you can only attack him. And why stop there. I give my Kyutora and Gigas the same thing."

Two more rings appeared on the monsters. Kyutora(3/1000-500/500-0), Gigas(4/900-400/1500-1000)

"Now I'll end by switching my monsters into DEF."

The monster then started to kneel after that.

"I draw," said Jaden," I summon Elemental Hero Heat."

The flame looking hero appeared.(4/1600/1200)

"Next I use Polymerization to fuse Heat and the Lady Heat in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Nova Master."

The two fire heroes disappeared and a huge monster appeared.(8/2600-3600/2100)

"Now Nova Master attack his Kyutora with Nova Blast."

The E-Hero shot a huge blast at the Orichalcos monster.

"But now my Seal Of Orichalcos gains a Soul Counter."

(SC:1)(A/N I'm going to put the first letter of the counters)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Returner," I use Monster Reborn to return my partners monster."

The Spine monster appeared back on the field.

"Next I give him the Forbidden Chalice before his monsters effect activates so he gains 400 from Forbidden Chalice and an extra 500 from The Seal of Orichalcos."

Kyutora(3/500-900-1400/500)

"Now I summon Return Zombie."

A zombie like monster appeared.(4/1000/1600)

"Now I end with this facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Joshua," I tribute my Incarcerated Whale and Shining Peace to summon Elemental Villain Galaxy."

The powerful monster appeared.(7/2700/2500)

"Now I'll attack your Gigas with Galactic Cannon."

Galaxy brought out a cannon and shot it straight at the Orichalcos monster.(SN:2)

"But I use the trap I made Dice Counter. Now I get to roll a die and whatever number it rolls on that's how many counters I get now," Orichal said as he rolled a die.

It then rolled on a 6.(SN:8)

"Now I end," said Joshua.

"I draw," said Orichalcos," I use Ring of Destruction on my Kyutora."

A ring of red orbs appeared around his neck appeared and then exploded it.

Jaden/Joshua:7000

Orichal/Returner:6500

(SN:9)

"Now I summon Orichalcos Etisara in DEF."

A serpent like monster appeared.(4/1600/1500)

"Now I end."

"I draw," said Jaden," Nova Master attack his Etisara with NOVA BLAST."

The nova monster shot a blast straight at the monster.(SN:10)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Returner," I activate DNA Surgery and change all our monsters to Warrior types."

Every monster except for the Elemental Heroes and Villains changed.

"Next I open the Overlay Network and send my Rasetsu and my Return Zombie to bring out Heroic Champion - Excalibur."(A/N don't say anything about the XYZ monster because like I said in the top part: I'm using Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds monsters except Black Wing Dragon.)

A huge warrior monster appeared in front of the duelist.(4/2000/2000)

"Now I'll use Excalibur's effect to send two XYZ materials to double his ATK."

The two balls of light disappeared.(4/2000-4000/2000)

"Now Excalibur attack his Nova Master with Sword of Excalibur."

The monster jumped into the air and cut Nova Master in-half.

Jaden/Joshua:6600

Orichal/Returner:6500

"Now I use Double Attack and send Regenerating Mummy to the grave so I'll have Excalibur attack your Galaxy."

The same thing happened with Galaxy that happened with Nova Master.

Jaden/Joshua:5300

Orichal/Returner:6500

"Now I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Joshua," I summon Elemental Villain Flaming Beast."

A fire like wolf appeared on the field.(3/500/1000)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Orichal," Now I can end this with the card our mistress salvaged from Atlantis. I give up my Counters to bring out my ultimate monster: THE GREAT LEVIATHAN!"(SC:0)(A/N I'm using a different Great Leviathan.)

A huge dragon monster appeared when the counters reached 0.(12/4000/4000)

"Now I'll end."

"I draw," said Jaden," I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in DEF."

The second flaming heroine appeared ready to face anything.(3/1200-2200/800)

"Next I use Fusion Gate by getting rid of Skyscraper to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

The dragon armed hero appeared on the field.(6/2100/1200)

"Finally I use Miracle Fusion to banish Burstinatrix and Lady Heat to summon Elemental Hero Venus."

The beautiful heroine appeared on the field.(6/2200/1700).

"Now I can use both her effects which gives my monsters 500 ATK and DEF."

Venus(6/2200-2700/1700-2200), Flame Wingman(6/2100-2600/1200-1800)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

Excalibur(4/4000-2000/2000)

"I draw," said Returner," I'll use the card my mistress created Foes Giving. This gives one monster 200 ATK points when it's on the field and I choose that Flame Beast."

Flame Beast(3/500-700/1000)

"Now Excalibur attack his monster with Sword of Excalibur."

The warrior monster jumped into the air and cut the wolf in half.

Jaden/Joshua:4000

Orichal/Returner:6500

When their life points reached 4000, Jaden and Joshua started to act weird.

"No. I will not lose. Never. NEVER," said them both as a bright light shined around the dorms. When the lights cleared Jaden was wearing a dark armor and a helmet while Joshua was wearing a white like armor. Also Flame Wingman changed to a more dragon like monster and Venus changed to a more

_At a cave:_

"Finally the power of the Supreme King has been brought out."

"Yes mother. And the Supreme Overlord is unleashed."

_Back at the duel:_

"Do you end," asked the dark Jaden.

"Yeah whatever," said Returner.

"I draw," said White Joshua," I summon Chaos Villain Master of Destruction in DEF."

A monster with a white cape and a dark mask.(3/1000/1700)

"Wait what's with these Chaos Villains," asked Alexis.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now I use Double Summon to summon Chaos Villain Bright Light."

A dark cape and white mask appeared.(4/1900/1500)

"Now I use Chaos Fusion to fuse my Bright and Master to summon Chaos Villain Destruction Bringer."

A monster appeared from the ashes of the two other monsters.(7/3000/2000)

"Next I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Orichalcos," I use Orichalcos Mirror."

A mirror appeared on the field.

"Now I tribute monsters that equal 6 or more in my hand or field. I choose my Orichalcos Titanius. Now I can summon Mirror Knight Calling."

A crystal like monster appeared.(6/0/2000)

"Now The Great Leviathan attack his Destruction Bringer with Ancient Strike."

When the dragon monster shot a blast at the Chaos Villain, it was reflected and hit the dragon instead.

"WHAT. MY GREAT LEVIATHAN. WHAT HAPPENED."

"When Destruction Bringer is attacked, the attack is reflected to the attacking monster instead."

"I end."

"I draw," said Jaden," I summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy."

A devil like monster appeared ready to fight.(2/300/600)

"Next Double Summon to summon Evil Hero Infernal Guard."

A more skull like monster appeared next to the Prodigy monster.(4/1600/0)

"Next I use Miracle Fusion to fuse my weak Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing."

A winged phoenix like monster appeared.(6/2100/1200)

"I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Returner," I summon Armageddon Zombie in DEF."

A zombie like monster appeared.(4/1400/0)

"Next I use the card I made Overlay Gainer. Now one of my XYZ monsters gain overlay units times the number of monsters me and my partner control and I count 3."

Two orbs appeared around Excalibur.

"Now I end."

"I draw," said Joshua," I summon Chaos Villain Elemental Wing."

A winged monster that was a red for fire, blue for water, brown for earth and green for air colors on his body.(4/1900/0)

"Next I use Polymerization to fuse my Destruction Bringer and Elemental Wing to summon Chaos Villain Destruction Bringer."

A giant monster appeared in front of the duelist.(7/3000/4000)

"Now his effect let's me attack you directly. Now ATTACK."

The monster shot a blast of chaos at the opponents.

Jaden/Joshua:4000

Orichal/Returner:3600

"I end."

"I draw," said Orichal," I use Monster Reborn to bring back my dragon."

The monster reappeared after the card appeared.

"Now attack with Atlantic Sea Blast."

The dragon shot a water blast but it was shot back to the duelist.

"WHAT."

"I used my facedown Magical Cylinders to send the attack at you and end this duel."

Jaden/Joshua:4000 Winners

Orichal/Returner:0

When their Life Points reached 0 they disappeared as Jaden and Joshua feinted, got caught by Alexis and Sarah and turned to normal.

"We got to get them to the infirmary as fast as we can," said Alexis.

* * *

Well that's the start of the Supreme King and the Supreme Overlord. Soon we'll have some real action with Yubel and Aries. Also Noah is getting a Warrior Dragon card from Chumley.

Next Chapter: A Dragon Knight arises.


	15. Chapter 15: Dragon Warrior Rises

Hello my fans. If you know a fusion monster that involves Dragons and Warriors as the fusion then you know what monster I'm bringing out. Also it does go with his deck because he has both a warrior card and dragon monsters. And also, Noah is starting Sychrom in this chapter so don't send reviews about that.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the franchise, Claudio, or his deck. I do own Joshua Neos, the Elemental Villain deck, Noah Muto, the Elemental Dragon deck, Jack Hunter, the Hunter Heroes deck, Sarah Blake, and the Warrior Magician deck.

* * *

Chapter 15: Dragon Warrior Rises

_At the Infirmary:_

It was 8:30 in the morning when Jaden and Joshua finally woke up.

"How long have we been out," asked Joshua.

"For about 13 hours," answered Jack.

"WHAT FOR THAT LONG."

"Yeah, after you transformed into this weird armored like king and you won the duel you guys feinted and we brought you here," said Alexis.

"Well that would be embarrassing."

_On announcements:_

"Would Noah Blackhawk or Noah Muto whatever you want to call him and Sarah Blake please report to the arena tomorrow for a tag duel with some special guest duelist," said Bonaparte.

"Great Bonaparte is trying to get rid of us again," said Jaden.

"Hey Jaden doesn't a kid you know work for Maximillion Pegasus," asked Noah.

"Yeah, so what."

"Well I was really hoping for this card I could use and since he works for the creator of Duel Monsters I wanted you to ask him if he could make me a copy."

"Sure but which card."

Noah then whispered it into the E-Hero duelist ear.

"Really that one. Okay."

_The next day at the arena:_

"Hello students of Duel Academy," said Bonaparte," This match will be a tag team match with Noah Muto and Sarah Blake," he said as he pointed to the left," against the guest duelist."

As he pointed to his right two duelist who had familiar faces came out.

"No not them," said Yugi who was also there.

"Meet Merrick and Ishizu."

"Hello young ones," said Ishizu," We are ready to duel now."

"DUEL," said the duelist.

Noah/Sarah:8000

Marik/Ishizu:8000

"I'll go first. Draw," said Marik," I summon The Fabled Peggulsus in DEF."

A Pegasus like monster appeared on the field kneeling.(1/100/1600)

"I'll end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Sarah," I summon Warrior Bounty Hunter in ATK."

A knight with a bow and knife appeared.(3/900/1900)

"Now I end."

"I draw," said Ishizu," I summon Majestic Mech - Senku in DEF."

A robot like monster appeared.(4/1000/500)

"Next I use Double Summon to summon Kelbek."

A hound robot monster appeared.(4/1500/1800)

"I end."

"I draw," said Noah," I summon Elemental Dragon Flame."

A red fired dragon appeared on the field.(3/500/1000)

"Next I give him Flame Cannon to boost his ATK by 1000 times the number of dragons on the field."

Flame(3/500-1500/1000)

"I end with a facedown," he said when he placed a card facedown.

"I draw," said Marik as he drew," I summon Fabled Oltro in DEF."

A baby like monster appeared.(2/800/500)

"Next I activate Deck Lockdown."

When the card was activated, chains appeared around each of the players deck.

"Now neither of us can draw cards except for our draw phase. I end."

"I draw," said Sarah," I summon Magician Impersonator in DEF."

A monster with a staff appeared on the field.(1/0/0)

"Next I use his effect which let's me send him to the graveyard to summon a monster with Magician in it's name, so I summon my Warrior Magician Girl."

A Dark Magician Girl like monster appeared on the field.(6/2000/1700)

"Next I use Dark Core to discard a monster in my and to destroy your Fabled Oltro."

When she discarded that monster card, the baby disappeared.

Warrior Magician Girl(6/2000-2300/1700)

"Wait how did your monster gain ATK," asked Marik.

"It's because I discarded my Warrior Magician that will now be revived by using Monster Reborn to bring him back."

The Dark Magician look alike appeared.(7/2500/2100)

Warrior Magician Girl(6/2300-2000/1700)

"Now I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Merrick," I summon The Fabled Cerburrel in DEF."

A three headed cat beast appeared on the field.(2/1000/400)

"I end."

"I draw," said Noah," I summon Elemental Dragon Fusion Force."

A dragon that looked like the Polymerization dragon appeared.(4/2000/1000)

"Next I use his effect to fuse him with my partners Warrior Magician Girl to summon Warrior Magician Girl The Dragon Warrior."

A dragon appeared on the field with the Warrior Magician Girl on his back appeared.(8/2600/1700)

"Now I end."

"I draw," said Ishizu," I summon Majestic Mech Brima in DEF."

A green robot like monster appeared on the field.(2/900/600)

"Next I use Creature Swap. Now I switch my Brima," said Ishizu.

"And I pick my Bounty Hunter," said Sarah.

Both monster then walked to the other side of the field.

"Now I sacrifice Bounty Hunter and Senku to summon Darklord Asmodeus."

A winged warrior appeared next to the Fabled monster.(8/3000/2500)

"Now Asmodeus attack her Dragon Warrior."

The attack nearly hit until a vortex blocked it.

"What."

"I activate my facedown Negate Attack to negate the attack an end the battle phase," said Noah.

"I end," said Ishizu.

"I draw," said Sarah as she drew and smiled," I use Black Warrior Ritual to send my Dragon Warrior to the grave to summon Warrior of Black Chaos."

A Magician of Black Chaos look alike appeared next to the Warrior Magician.(8/3000/2900)

"Next I use Double Ritual which let's me use the same Ritual card to summon a different Ritual monster and I'll use the one I just used by sending my Warrior Magician and my Warriors Slime to summon Black Shine Soldier," said Sarah.

A Black Luster Soldier look alike appeared on the field.(8/3000/2500)

"Next I give my monster The Magic Book of Warriors to raise his ATK by 1000."

Warrior of Black Chaos(8/3000-4000/2900)

"Now my Warrior will attack your Asmodeus with Chaos Magic Attack."

The monster raised its staff and shot magic at the monster.

Noah/Sarah:8000

Merrick/Ishizu:7000

After the attack hit two tokens appeared on the field.

Asmo(5/1800/1300)

Deus(3/1200/1200)

"Next I use Fissure on your Deus Token."

A giant hand appeared and grabbed the red token into a pit.

"I end."

"I draw," said Marik," I sacrifice my monsters to summon the Barbarian Warlord."

A huge warrior appeared on the field when he placed a monster on the monster slot.(8/2300/3200)

"I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Noah as he smiled," time to test out my new card. First I sychro summon Trident Dragion by putting together my White Stone of Legend with Flame."

The two monsters disappeared and a three headed dragon appeared.(10/3000/2800)

"Next I use Dragon Warrior Fusion to fuse Trident Dragon and my partners Black Shine Soldier to summon forth Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste."

A dragon warrior monster appeared with a drill like saber on the field.(10/3200/2000)

"Now Dragon Knight Draco attack their last token with Drilling Buster."

The monster spun it's drill then threw it at the monster.

Noah/Sarah:8000

Marik/Ishizu:5600

"Next I use Double Attack to send my Elemental Dragon Lightning Beast to the grave to attack your Barbarian Warlord."

Again the monster threw its drill at the warlord.

Noah/Sarah:8000

Marik/Ishizu:4700

"I end with a facedown."

A reversed card appeared.

"I draw," said Ishizu," I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Darklord Asmodeus."

The dark monster reappeared on the field.

"Now attack their Dragon Knight with Dark Power."

The lord shot a blast of dark matter, but it was reflected at the opponents.

"I activate my facedown Magical Cylinder to send your attack at your life points."

Noah/Sarah:8000

Marik/Ishizu:1700

"I end."

"I draw," said Sarah," I use Shrink to put half you monsters ATK."

Darklord(8/3000-1500/2500)

"Now Dragon Knight Draco attack their monster and end this," said Sarah.

The Knight threw its drill straight through the darklord.

Noah/Sarah:8000 Winners

Marik/Ishizu:0

"Good duel," said Merrick.

"You have been taught well," said Ishizu.

Then Yugi walked down the steps and straight to Merrick and Ishizu.

"Hello my old friends," said Yugi.

"It's been awhile Yugi," said Marik.

"Won't you stay here and help us. The Shadow Riders are back."

"WHAT. Of course we would stay. I'll always be in Ra for it was my first Egyptian God, even though I wasn't in control," said Marik.

"And I will be in Obelisk," said Ishizu.

"Then I'll be your guide to Ra," said Noah.

"Ishizu will you follow me to Obelisk," said Alexis.

"Also Noah, what do you call that Trident Dragion card," asked Jaden.

"I think I'll call it a Sychro Monster," he answered.

* * *

Well we got two more popular people in Duel Academy and each of them are in separate dorms. Wow. Hope you loved that surprising turn with Dragon Knight Draco.

Next Chapter:Yugi vs an Old foe


End file.
